Devil Like You
by Paranormal.Babe
Summary: This story picks up where that (torturous, but beautiful) cliffhanger left us in season 2. The truth comes out, people get shot, & a few lemons - of course. Find out what happens when Lucifer's mother believes she has come up with the ultimate plan to return to the Silver City, and how Chloe reacts to Lucifer being, well, Lucifer. You read it here first. R&R. XOXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the character's from Lucifer. I'm just having them tango with my imagination.

Lucifer was looking his wall of alcohol up and down.

"Ah, I know…" He mumbled to himself before grabbing a bottle of 1945 Chateau-Mouton-Rothschild.

 _Only the best for the best_ , he thought. 1945 _was_ one of his best years. He punished the one and only Adolf Hitler that year. He grinned at the memory. It was definitely one of his more… _fun_ … jobs. Maze had a blast herself.

There was no time for reminiscing though. He had a dinner to make up for.

As he walked to the elevator, it surprised him with a ding and open doors. What was even more surprising was the person walking out of them.

"Oh! Hey!" Chloe said as she stumbled into him. It was as if she were surprised to see him in his own home.

"Detective!" He responded equally surprised.

"I'm sorry - I —"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought —"

They laugh lightly as they realize they are awkwardly talking over each other.

"Are you on your way out" She asked.

"I am, yes." He replied and watched her face fall briefly.

"To see you, actually."

Her face lifted up to his, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh."

"I believe I owe you dinner." Lucifer softly explained as he held up a delicious smelling bag and the wine he picked out moments ago.

Chloe's lips only slightly part, but her eyes gleam.

"Come." He instructed, and she followed him to the intimate seating area in his spacious living room. Chloe looked around the room, thinking of all the conversations and shared moments they had had here.

She watches him closely, which does not go unnoticed by him, as he pulls out some greek food she recognizes as being from a food truck they came across during one of their cases.

"Really? This is your make up dinner?" She can't help but tease.

"What? Everybody loves a good gyro." He says appalled.

They sit and he begins to pour the wine he had picked out just moments ago.

"Say when."

"When!" She said with a laugh that instantly spread to him.

He bowed his head obediently, though Chloe knew he was anything but. He left the bottle uncorked on the table. He figured they would need a couple of glasses after today's trial.

He leaned towards her and in a playfully serious tone said, "I hope you know it takes months to get a reservation at this place."

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes and laugh. "Oh, yeah. The fries are amazing."

"Oh, thank you. I made them myself." His comment caused laughter to escape the both of them some more. Laughing like this had been an oddity for her, then came Lucifer.

There was a shift in the air as the mood changed into something less playful. Lucifer leaned towards her again, truly serious this time, his eyes searching hers. There was so much he wanted to say, but he just couldn't put the words together.

"Detective, what you said today in the courtroom…"

She shook her head and took his hand in hers. She had sacrificed her father's justice for this man's honor, and she didn't regret it.

"Was the truth." She finished for him.

There was an undeniable spark between them. He looked down at their hands to ensure he wasn't on fire. No, he could not let himself show now. Her running from him in fear would destroy him. He needed her. There was nothing more to hide behind. Linda was right, he _had_ been lying to himself.

He looked up at her to see a soft smile on her beautiful face, and he couldn't help but to smile back. He had only seen this look a couple of times - when she was at her most vulnerable. Except now, she wasn't crying or intoxicated. She was just here, looking at him like she just might need him too.

Their faces leaned in closer and closer, until they could feel each others breath tickling their faces. It had been so, _so_ long since Chloe had felt like this. Yet there was something about this, about _him_ that made everything so new for her. Even with Dan, she had never felt like this. Looking in the man's eyes before her was intoxicating. She could almost see the fire in them.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Their lips were so close.

"Am I interrupting?"


	2. Chapter 2

All of Lucifer's attention had been on Chloe, and their nearness. He hadn't heard his mother and Amenadiel enter.

They slowly turn to face their intruders. Amenadiel looked somber, yet fierce, and his mother simply delighted. They came here with purpose.

"As a matter of fact, you were. So if you would kindly see yourselves out." Lucifer quipped with his usual Devil-may-care tone, though every muscle in his body was tensed. He knew they were up to something, and he knew it wasn't anything good.

"Come now, dear. We are your family, there is no need to be rude." His mother purred with a sly smile.

Lucifer flinched as he turned to Chloe. Her face had darkened into angry disbelief.

"Charlotte Richards is your mother?"

"Yes, she is, but it's truly more complicated than that." He said in defense.

Tears were now threatening her eyes, as she stared at the man who she thought would never lie to her.

"No, it's not, Lucifer. I trusted you. I threw my father's case out the window to prove how much I _thought_ I could trust you."

"Detective -" He started, but his mother interrupted him with a smooth chuckle.

"If you're angry about this, I can't wait to see how you'll react to this next bit." She said in an amused tone that threw up another red flag for Lucifer.

He walked to his mother, "Whatever you're doing, mother, needs to stop. You need to leave. Don't make me force you out." He said through gritted teeth.

"And just how do you think you will do that? Like this?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe watched as Charlotte, with inhuman strength, grab and pull Lucifer to her before shoving him against a column so that he couldn't move. She had seen that kind of strength before - with Lucifer. She would never forget the day he pushed a man through a glass wall into a whole other room without even batting an eye. At the time she had written it off as a major adrenaline rush since he was so worked up about that particular case.

She was so consumed by her thoughts and the scene that had just played out before her, that she didn't notice the gun pointed at her until she heard the sharp sound of it being cocked. She turned and saw Amenadiel emotionlessly staring back at her.

"What are you doing?!" Lucifer yelled, now struggling against his mother's grip.

"It is time for the both of you to see each other as you really are," His mother started. Panic coursed through Lucifer. His mother was going to force him to reveal his true face to Chloe. She knew she had him cornered. She was a lot stronger than he was, so he would have to use his powers to some extent to shake her off of him.

His mother continued, despite his struggles, "So here's the deal, son - You can show Chloe who you _really_ are, and make this easy or you can watch her get shot so you can see who she really is. Either way, this is happening and _we are going home_."

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about. I am no one other than Chloe Decker." Chloe said carefully, as if she were talking to a dangerous suspect. Her heart was pounding. She had had guns pointed at her before, but this was different. Something was going on here beyond her understanding.

Lucifer's mother just let out another chuckle, "Oh, child. If only you knew. Don't worry, you will soon. Son?" She looked pointedly at Amenadiel, who aimed the gun, ready to fire.

"Brother, please." Lucifer pled.

"I'm sorry, Luci, but it's better this way. It's time to go home."

Before Amenadiel could pull the trigger, there was a loud yell accompanied by searing flash of light. Standing where Lucifer was, minus his mother no longer holding onto him, in Lucifer's suit was a man with red, burnt skin. He radiated an odd glow, and an eerie energy. Pieces of his suit were singed with holes. He had no hair on his body, and he was covered in scars. The two most noticeable being the jagged ovals on the top of his forehead, as if something was ripped off of him. What Chloe couldn't get over was the man's eyes. They were a mix of a bright red and orange color, like fire, and the whites were more of a grey. They were terrifying, _he_ was terrifying. He looked as if he belonged in one of Trixie's nightmares.

She wanted to scream, but all noise was stuck uncomfortably in her throat. She just stood there shaking, with her mouth slightly open and wide, tear filled eyes. Then the man spoke, in Lucifer's taunting British voice, but deeper and more hollow. It sent chills down her spine.

"You will not hurt her," He said to Amenadiel, "she can see me now. Let her go before I am forced to hurt you, brother."

His threat didn't seem to phase Amenadiel, for he remained emotionless and unwavering as he held the gun steady in Chloe's direction.

"I'm sorry."

 _BANG._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was giggling. _Lucifer was so funny!_

Her tummy was warm. And red. _Dammit, she must have spilt her wine. She could be such a klutz sometimes!_

She giggled some more.

But why was she laying down? _Ooohh, that felt good._

Lucifer was rubbing her tummy. _His hands felt so good._

More giggling, and then -

 _Ow!_

He was pressing on her tummy _hard_. _Why was he doing that?_

Then it all started to come back.

Charlotte was Lucifer's mother.

The red man was Lucifer.

Amenadiel.

 _BANG._

She was shot.

She wasn't giggling, she was gurgling her own blood.

"Chloe! Chloe, stay with me, love." Lucifer hovered over her, putting pressure on her wound. The bullet was forged from Hell itself, so he couldn't remove he touched it with his bare hands, it would burn him with Hellfire and if he tried to pull it out with something else, it would just wedge itself deeper into the flesh. He knew how these worked, he had helped create them. They were rarely used, as they were reserved for the seriously bad guys.

"She doesn't deserve this" He said to more than just himself.

He watched her breathing slow and become more shallow. He was watching her die, and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

He broke down, his head bowed to the floor. She was gone.

He stood up with a gargled yell and again fully transformed into the Devil.

"Why did you do this?!" He yelled at the ceiling, "You bring her back _right now_! She's a good person!"

He noticed her blood all over his hands and sunk back down to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please. Please, father" He begged.

He stared at Chloe's lifeless body. Even pale and still she was beautiful. He put a hand behind her head and lifted it to his.

"Chloe," He whispered.

He was never going to let her go. He would stay in that position for eternity if he must. She was —

Gasping for air.

 _She was gasping for air_.

"Chloe?" He shifted to hover back over her.

She opened her eyes and started looking around wildly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's okay, love. You're alright." Lucifer said brushing her cheek and blinking his tears away.

She saw Amenadiel slouched against a wall, and Charlotte sprawled on the floor near by, both of them unconscious. _Did Lucifer do that?_

He felt her tense under his touch. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He lifted his other hand and watched her flinch at the motion.

He slowly, gently grabbed her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Chloe,I would never hurt you."

She just stared at him with blank eyes.

"Please say something." He had never seen her like this before. She looked like a lost child. A child who had too many questions, but didn't know where to start. A child who was afraid.

"Please," She whispered, "Don't touch me."

Being stabbed by a blade forged from Hell would have been easier than hearing those words. His heart stilled as he slowly stood up and backed away from her. She shakily got up to her feet and looked around the room, trying desperately to understand what was going on. She looked as if she was going to fall over any minute. He wanted to reach out a hand, hold her - anything - but he knew he couldn't.

Her eyes lingered on the spot where he had showed her his true self before landing back on him.

"What… What was that?" She finally asked.

He sighed, "Everything I have told you since the beginning… It's all true."

She nodded slowly, almost as if she wasn't aware of what she was doing. "You really are the Devil."

"Yes. I am."

"I… I need to go." She said slowly. She stepped to the table to grab her purse, and then headed for the elevator.

This was it. She was leaving, surely never to come back.

"At least let me drive you home. I know you're not feeling - ''

"I need to be alone. So please don't show up at my office or my house or anywhere that I will be. Please." With that, she turned, got on the elevator, and left him alone. He had never felt more alone in his existence.

"Well, that only went partially according to plan."

He saw his mother shuffling to her feet. He glanced over at Amenadiel who was still knocked out on the floor.

"Let me say, that was quite a punch you packed there. I realize I have not being giving you enough credit." She continued, ignoring the obvious pain he was in.

Chloe was gone.

The thought pushed him over the edge. With a roar, he transformed back into the Devil he was. Fire was licking up and down his body. The heat was coaxing him to punish, to inflict the pain that had been inflicted on him.

"What did you do?" He hissed at her.

She had to admit that she was shaken, seeing her son as the Devil. This was how he carried out her punishments. Goddess or not, he was terrifying.

"Exactly what happened. Chloe saw the devil you had been hiding in your closet and left, because she can't handle the truth, son. She doesn't deserve you. The part that I was waiting on was you putting together her little secret."

"What secret, mother?"

"You think your Father brought her back because you were begging him to?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No. twenty-eight years ago, he sent Amenadiel here to bless a man and woman with a child that they couldn't have. The man and woman were Chloe's means dear Chloe is one of your Father's little miracles. One that he, no doubt, put in your path on purpose, Lucifer. Don't you see?"

Just then, Amenadiel joined his mother's side.

He was stunned, because his mother was right. It explained so much. Like why she was immune to his powers, and why they were both so drawn to each other. His Father never did or created anything without a purpose or reason behind it. The whole time he had been in Los Angeles, he had been playing yet another role that he had unknowingly been assigned. The question was _Why? Why did his Father want him to meet Chloe?_.

"Get. Out." He gritted out..

"Lucifer." She said firmly, but she didn't scare him.

"I said leave!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

Without a word, his mother wrapped her arm around Amenadiel's shoulders and guided them to the elevator. At the sound of the door shutting, Lucifer changed back into his human form, dropped to his knees, and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week One**

 **Chloe**

Chloe sat on the floor of the shower, her knees hugged to her chest as she replayed what had happened with Lucifer a week ago. This had been her morning ritual every day since.

 _Lucifer is the Devil._

 _Which means Heaven and Hell are real._

 _God is real._

 _If Amenadiel was really his brother, that made him an… an angel? Because Lucifer used to be an angel too, right?_

 _And if Charlotte was really his mother, what did that make her? A goddess?_

 _What the hell was Maze? Her and Lucifer are so close, surely she was apart of this somehow._

 _Wow. She really needed to open up a Bible._

She had so many questions. Questions that she _needed_ answers to.

 _Was she afraid of him?_

She was a detective for a reason. She did not run from the things she didn't understand. She pursued them. Still, she was unsure. She didn't think she would ever be able to understand this one. She wasn't sure that she wanted to.

 **Week One  
** **Lucifer**

After Lucifer managed to pick himself off of the floor where he had collapsed, he went to his bed. Then to the bar. Then to the couch. Then back to the bar, and back to his bed again. These are the only three places he had been within a week.

 _Chloe was gone._

The thought killed him. If it weren't for his dammed metabolism, he would have drank himself to death by now. The only thought that kept him going was, _At least she was alive_.

One week had felt like one year. He didn't know how long he could go on without seeing her. She had helped him in so many ways, ways that he himself didn't fully understand.

She had saved him.

Then it dawned on him. Why his Father put her here, why He had put them together.

 _She was his redemption_.

His Father was making him fight his Devil's instincts, and Chloe was his… influence.

 _Well,_ Lucifer thought, _I bet you didn't count on her leaving. Thanks to mother's little game._

He stared at the near empty bottle of scotch in his hand. It was about to be the third bottle he had gone through today, and it was only three in the afternoon.

Suddenly, he straightened up on the couch, "Maybe You did count on it" He said out loud.

"You knew that the only way I would show her was if I were forced to"

He took a long drink of scotch, sat back on the couch, and tilted his head toward the ceiling, "Is there anything You don't account for?" He asked with a sigh.

Then for the first time in a very, very long time, he closed his eyes and trusted in his Father's plan.

 **Week Two**

 **Chloe**

Chloe sat in her car outside of the station, staring at the doors. The doors her and her partner had walked through so many times.

She had called out sick for the entire week last week, something she had never done before. She just couldn't be around everything that she was around with _him._ Not to mention she could barely stay focused long enough to fix a piece of toast.

Thankfully, it was Dan's week to have Trixie. Her daughter couldn't see her like this.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, and replaying what had happened. She reviewed every detail over and over again in her head, from the day they met until the day she learned the truth about him, looking for answers and explanations in everything.

They had shared so many _moments_. So many looks that were more than just _looks,_ so many small touches that had deeper meanings than just a hug or squeeze of the shoulder, so many kind words and gestures, and then they had almost kissed.

She was so grateful for what he had tried to do for her at her father's trial.

 _No, it wasn't just that._

That night, she felt she was finally ready to _fully_ open herself to him. She felt she was _finally_ ready to accept the feelings she had for him.

 _But he was the Devil._ _What kind of person did that make her?_

She realized in that moment that, no, she wasn't afraid of Lucifer. She was afraid of her feelings for him .Even after everything she had seen and learned, they had not gone away and she didn't understand. There was just so much she didn't understand.

How did she handle things that she didn't understand?

 _She confronted them,_ she told herself. Walking around like a zombie wasn't doing her any good.

She took a slow deep breath and exhaled, watching her breath appear before her. She hadn't realized it had gotten so cold in the car.

She made her way toward the police station, mentally preparing herself for what needed to be done.

Week Two

Lucifer

It had been two weeks since Chloe had left him a mess.

Two weeks, 5 hours, and 32 minutes to be exact. Yes, he had been counting every second that she was not with him. They had been apart before, but never this long, and never because she was afraid of him. Every second hurt.

 _But he was trying._

He got up to go to the bar for another drink. He had switched to bourbon after running out of scotch.

As he was shakily opening up a bottle, the elevator dinged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe saw him leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand. She had to fight the urge to shut the elevator doors and leave. Her heart was pounding, and the conversation she had mentally rehearsed _at least_ a hundred times became scrambled.

Despite her internal freak out, she managed to walk toward him in calm strides without taking her eyes off of his.

 _Breath_ , She told herself.

Lucifer was frozen.

 _She came back._

Chloe stopped just short of him, taking in his appearance. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping and then making up for it with alcohol. He didn't have bags under his eyes, but they looked tired. Stubble and messy locks replaced his typical clean shaven face and combed hair.

 _Disheveled, but still handsome,_ She couldn't deny it.

"We need to talk", she said after several long seconds.

Lucifer slowly nodded, still staring at her in awe.

They walked over to the same sitting area where they had their make up dinner two weeks ago. Sitting across from each other in silence this time, instead of laughter.

"I have some questions."

"Please," He said with a hand gesture that told her to proceed.

"So… Have you always been… the Devil?"

"For a very long time, yes."

"So, not always? Did you used to be an angel?"

"Yes, I did."

"What happened?"

"That's not really a story I like sharing, Detective." He quipped. She caught a red flash in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. You don't get to hide things from me anymore."

He clenched his jaw at the memory and sighed, "I _was_ an angel. Then my Father and I - I'm sure you know who He is by now - '' He said pointedly, "got into a bit of a disagreement .The Devil, Hell - It's all His form punishment. Really, Detective, have you never read the Bible?"

"And Amenadiel… He's an angel?"

"Yes. Well, he fell so I suppose he's more human now."

"He fell? …How?"

Lucifer offered a small shrug. "Being on Earth a little too long, committing one sin too many."

Chloe's eyes grew wider with every one of his answers Lucifer was worried that too much information would scare her off again, but she needed to know.

"What about Maze?"

"Ah, yes. She's a demon. Not too much of a surprise there, I suppose." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Wh-What? She's been with Trixie!" Chloe said, her voice laced with a light shrill.

"Yes, well, she's seemed to develop somewhat of a soft side , if that makes you feel any better."

Chloe didn't know wether to gape or glare at him. She must of stared at him for longer than she intended because he followed up with, "Is our delightful interrogation over, Detective?"

"What to you do to people?" She blurted out.

His sarcastic smile was replaced with furrowed brows. "I'm not the root of their lying, cheating, stealing, and killing if that's what you mean."

"Oh." Chloe said blankly. She could tell she offended him, _but what else was she supposed to think? He was the Devil!_

"They do that all on their own.I just punish them for their little dirty deeds and guilty pleasures. Humans can be a nasty piece work."

Now it was Chloe who was offended. "You must forget you're talking to one."

"Right, about that." He said as he sat up straight. "There's something you need to know."

Chloe's heart stilled. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle before her mind shattered.

"What?" She asked timidly.

Lucifer seemed hesitant. "…Twenty-eight years ago, my Father sent Amenadiel here to bless a couple with a child. That couple was your parents, Chloe."

"What does that mean?" She started to grow dizzy.

"It means you're a miracle child, really."

"I'm not human?" Her head and her heart were pounding in sync.

"Technically, yes… just a very different one."

She put her face in her hands. _She was not going to cry._

But she couldn't control it. This was just so much so fast. Her life had just been shaken upside down within a ten minute conversation.

Her body shook as her tears poured into the palm of her hands. Lucifer hated seeing her cry. Especially now, knowing he was the main reason behind it.

He leaned forward to touch her shoulder, but as soon as his fingers brushed her, she jerked back.

"Please, don't."

He dropped his hand in defeat.

"I have to go", she said getting up and wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"You're leaving again?" He asked bitterly.

"What do you expect, Lucifer? This is a lot of information, and I need a little time to process."

"We don't have time, Detective. I know my mother, and I'm sure she has something bigger planned than just that little game from two weeks ago. We need to leave until we can figure out what to do."

"Leave?"

He sighed as if exasperated that she would ask such a thing. "To ensure she doesn't try to hurt you again."

"I can't just leave! I have a life here. A job, _my daughter -_ I can't just run away like none of that exists!"

"You won't have any of that if she decides to go after it!" He was getting impatient now. He wished she would just trust him.

Then he remembered bitterly, _She used to._

 _But he was the Devil._

More tears made their way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I can't," She said as she shook her head gently.

She turned towards the door and before he knew it…

She was gone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Amenadiel leaned against a bookshelf in the office space he had rented and watched his mother pace back and forth in frustration.

"I know Lucifer has figured it out by now. I just underestimated him. His time on Earth surely has impacted his… instincts."

Amenadiel sighed, "He cares about her too much to hurt her, even if she is his path to redemption."

"He doesn't have to _hurt_ her" His mother threw her hands in the air exasperated, "He could simply take advantage of her _obvious_ feelings towards him until he is fully redeemed. Then we could all go back to Heaven"

She stopped pacing as her eyes lit up and she walked towards him, "Perhaps we're handling this the opposite way. Instead of encouraging Chloe's anger to drive them apart, we should be encouraging her feelings."

"So that they become closer? Wouldn't that just make it harder on Lucifer to leave her?"

"Not if he sees how unworthy of him she really is… Not if she betrays him."

"How exactly are we to get her to do that?"

His mother cupped his face in her hands. "Don't worry, that's all in good time, my son. As for now, just follow me."

"I don't know… Us manipulating them like this makes us no better than Father."

She yanked her hands away as if he had burned her. "I am nothing like your Father!" She yelled.

As she did, they heard a shatter. They straightened and fixed their attention on the mirror hanging on the wall behind them. It had several long, jagged cracks covering its surface. His mother walked to the mirror and lightly traced one of the cracks with her finger.

"It seems my mortal body allows me more leeway that I thought," She said more to herself than her son. She was truly amazed to see that her powers were able to extend beyond her physical strength.

"Indeed," Amenadiel agreed, equally amazed. "Just how much do you think you can do?"

She turned toward him with her signature sly smile that insinuated she already had a plan, "I believe I'll run a little _test_ tonight".

Amenadiel stared into his mother's eyes trying to figure out what she was planning.

But she told him not to worry, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Lucifer was lounging on one of the plush, black couches in Lux with two girls wrapped around him.

 _What did it matter?_ He thought.

 _She left twice now... Surely she was never coming back._

 _What now, Dad?_ He thought sarcastically.

So there he was, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Girls! You've only had three shots since we've been sitting here! Shall we have some more?" He shouted above the music, putting on his sexy, careless bachelor façade.

He signaled for the bartender who quickly brought them another round.

"Cheers, darlings" He said with a smile as he clinked glasses with the girls. After he downed his drink, the bartender leaned towards him, so that only the two of them could hear their conversation.

"I don't know how, sir, but the bar is low. Like, _really_ low. We're already out of a couple of key mixes."

Lucifer knew exactly how this happened. He had begun smuggling bottles from the bar once he had run out of his own. He hadn't realized how much he had taken. It was times like these when he didn't know whether to be thankful for his abnormal metabolism or hate it.

"I'll make a call" Lucifer responded. "Excuse me, girls"

The girls gave him a supposedly cute, pouty face. "Sorry, business is calling. Bring them another round on me." He said over his shoulder to the bartender.

He reached for his cell phone as walked to a quieter corner of the club, only to find that it wasn't in his pocket.

 _He must have left it in his room_.

He looked at the elevator doors in dread. He didn't want to go up there. He didn't want to be forced to replay yesterday's events… again. He sighed as he made his way towards them anyway.

Amenadiel had advised her that Chloe wouldn't be staying at the home she shared with Maze; therefore, she made her way towards her mother's house.

When she arrived, she saw only Chloe's car in the driveway.

 _Perfect_ , She thought.

She walked to a window at the front of the house and looked in. The house was dark, which meant Chloe was more than likely asleep.

She grabbed the door handle tightly and turned it until she heard the satisfying sound of the latch breaking. She stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind her, taking in her surroundings as she did. The house smelled like… humans. Miracle or not, she simply couldn't understand Lucifer's fascination with this one.

She walked around the house until she came to Chloe's bedroom. The door was slightly cracked, just enough that she was able to see that Chloe was asleep. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway for a moment, savoring the buzz from her power.

She went to where Chloe lay and kneeled down beside her. She studied the sleeping woman's features. This one _was_ one of the more visually appealing humans, but nothing special, though apparently some would disagree.

Lucifer's mother put her hand on Chloe's cheek and closed her eyes. She felt a surge as her power coursed through her. Chloe rolled over and coughed in her sleep as if nothing happened, but Lucifer's mother knew it had worked.

She back tracked her way out of the house without making a sound, leaving everything the way it was.

Now all there was to do is wait.

Chloe woke up with a start. She was burning up.

As she sat up in bed, she heard a crunching type noise as her hair came unstuck from the pillow.

 _What the hell?_

She turned on the light to inspect her pillow and saw a blood stain covering it. She ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror, and what she saw startled her.

She had lost all color in her face, and there were blood trails leading from both of her nostrils to behind her head. Dried blood decorated her hair. Her nose tingled as more blood began to appear.

"Shit", she said as she quickly reached for some tissue. She felt something else trickling down her neck, only to pull her hair back to find that her ears were bleeding too.

"What the hell?!" She said hysterically.

 _How did this happen?_

She must have sat in the bathroom for nearly an hour trying to stop the bleeding. She tried hot water, cold water, and three boxes of tissues to no avail. Her head began to feel heavy.

 _Had she really lost that much blood?_

She was getting really scared. She knew she needed to get help.

 _Call Lucifer._

Part of her shuddered at the thought, but Dan had Trixie - not to mention she didn't want either of them to see her like this - and her mom wasn't home. There was no one else that she... _trusted_ _..._ She caught herself thinking.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around everything going on, but she had been partners... and friends, with Lucifer for a little over a year now. He had never done anything to harm her or put her in danger.

Chloe stood up slowly, which was still a little too fast as it sent her head spinning. She steadied herself on the edge of the sink until she could see mostly straight. She made a slow journey into her room to get her cell phone. She grabbed it and sat on the bed, feeling some relief.

She took a deep breath and pressed '6' for Lucifer's speed dial. Voicemail. She closed her eyes for a moment and dialed again. Voicemail.

She was starting to get too hot sitting on the bed, and she could feel the blood beginning to seep out of the cotton in her ears. She looked at the rag she had been holding up to her nose and saw she would need to get another one soon. She took her phone with her back into the bathroom so she could replace the cotton in her ears and get a new rag. As she tossed the dirty rag into the laundry basket, she caught a glimpse of all the blood from the previous rags and it made her nauseous. Really nauseous.

She threw herself at the toilet just in time for her to hurl. When she was finished, she saw drops of blood mingled in with the rest of the mess in the toilet and began to shake.

 _What was happening to her? Blood never made her nauseous, she was around it almost daily._

She weakly flushed the toilet and reached for her rag and phone that she left on the sink before leaning back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall.

With shaking fingers, she dialed Lucifer again.

"Please," She whispered as it rang. Voicemail.

 _He always answered her calls. Was he ignoring her? Or was he at Lux not even thinking about her?_

She tried one last time and got the same results. This time, she left a voicemail hoping he would notice it and call her back soon.

 _She needed him._

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes.

Lucifer spotted his phone laying on the bar in his condo. He picked it up and saw that he had four missed calls and a voicemail... from Chloe at 2:30 A.M. She must have really wanted to continue her interrogation.

He hesitated before tapping the Voicemail icon. His heart stopped when he heard the shaky message.

"Lucifer... Something's wrong. I just... really need your... help *Coughing* right now... Please call me."

She sounded ill, her voice was weak and muffled as if she was holding something over her mouth.

 _She needed him_.

He bolted to the elevator, cursing it all the way down for being so slow. Once to the club floor, he pushed his way through the crowd of people, ignoring all attempts to stop him. Finally, he made it to the hallway that lead to the back parking lot where he kept his car. He got in and tore out the parking lot, calling Chloe as he did.

She didn't answer. "Dammit!" He said loudly.

Lucifer's panic started to build as he pressed the gas pedal harder. He wove in and out of traffic, ran red lights, and doubled the speed limit without the thought of cops ever crossing his mind as he made his way to Chloe's old home that her mother moved back into. Now that she knew the truth about Maze, he was sure she hadn't been staying with her.

He had barely turned the car off as he jumped out when he made it to the house that Chloe lived in when they first met. He ran to the front door expecting to find it locked, but to his surprise - and relief - it wasn't.

"Detective!" He called on his way to the bathroom where he found her.

She was passed out on the floor, leaning against the wall. The sight of her nearly made him pass out as well. She looked like one of their murder victims, with blood covering the front of her shirt and the ends of her hair while trails of it ran from her nose and her ears. Her hands were relaxed by her sides, one holding a bloody rag and the other her cell phone.

 _She had passed out waiting to hear from him_. The still unfamiliar feeling of guilt hit him.

"Chloe." He said, his voice thick with worry as he knelt on the floor beside her. He could see blood still slowly sliding down from both her nose and ears. Lucifer grabbed the rag she had in her hand and put it up to her nose, tilting her head back in the process.

"Where are you to save her now?" He asked bitterly, lifting his head toward the ceiling, "Or are you waiting for her to die again before you decide to help?"

His heart was racing. _What happened?_

Then it hit him. He had seen this before in Hell, but not for a very long time. There was only one person, or being rather, that he knew did this.

"Mother," He growled and he could feel his eyes light up in their Devilish flames, his nostrils flaring in anger.

 _This was all apart of her twisted plan to get him back to Heaven._

It took everything ounce of his willpower to overcome his instinct to punish. He took a few deep, controlled breaths until he felt the fire die.

 _He would handle his mother later_. _Chloe was now._

The blood wasn't stopping. It just kept dripping at the same slow, steady pace, but he could tell by the lack of color in her cheeks that she had already lost a lot. The rag he was holding was already too used to do any good. He removed it from her face and tossed it. He was about to grab a new one when he heard her whisper.

It was so soft and weak, it was almost inaudible, "Lucifer."

"Yes, love, I'm here." He replied, cupping her face in his hands.

She opened her eyes as much as she could, which was hardly at all. She was so weak, they shut all the way again after a moment.

Looking at her like this did something inside of him. He, for only a brief moment, forgot about what got them into this mess. He forgot about his mother, he forgot about Heaven and Hell, he forgot about the Devil side of himself that was built on limited emotion and made only to punish. All he thought about was the woman in front of him, and how _he was_ going to save her.

He felt his hands begin to heat up, not as if he were on fire as usual, but a tender heat that made his fingertips tingle. His eyes widened as he watched the blood on Chloe's face drip to a stop, and the color slowly return to her soft skin, though her eyes were still closed.

 _He had healed her_. He stared back and forth between his hands and her face trying to understand what just happened. He had power, yes, but this power... This power he hadn't had _since he was an angel,_ He thought.

Lucifer knew he wasn't an angel again, he could still feel the Devil inside of him.

 _How did that happen?_ He wondered. If he hadn't of felt it, he would have thought it was his Father deciding to step in to save His miracle child.

His thoughts were interrupted when Chloe opened her steely blue-green eyes and stared at him. He realized his hands were still holding her face and moved them.

She knew she was safe now. She didn't know what exactly happened or how, but she could tell the bleeding had stopped and that she was okay. The weakness was still there, however.

"Bed. Please." She croaked and opened up her hands as a notion for him to pick her up, which is exactly what he did. He carried her to her bed and laid her down gently, only pulling the thin sheet over her body.

"You gave me quite the scare, Detective."

She gave him a soft, tired smile as she whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course," He whispered back.

He was almost to her door when he heard her say, "Wait."

He turned around and looked at her. She had rolled over so that she was facing his direction.

"Don't go" She pleaded hoarsely. Her gut told her that what had happened was no freak incident. She knew she wasn't safe without him there.

Her words were such a shock, he almost had to ask her to repeat herself. Those two words gave him feelings he couldn't place.

Still amazed by her words, he slowly made his way back to the bed and sat down. He bent over and brushed a very soft kiss against her forehead and said, "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

Lucifer, Ruler of Hell, had never submitted himself to someone else, especiallya human, _especially_ a human female like that before. He didn't understand.

Chloe watched him as he bent over to untie his shoes, removing them and his socks before unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his jacket. He hesitated briefly before taking off his slacks, "But if I _am_ staying, I will be comfortable." He told her while doing so.

She didn't object. She just rolled over and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that overcame her.

He leaned over and cut off the lamp beside her before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He was unable to sleep. The only think he could do was wonder, _Miracle or no -_ _What in the hell was this woman doing to him?_


	7. Chapter 7

****Thank you to everyone who gave me their vote on the direction they would like to see the story take and thank you for the advice. You guys are the best. As always, thanks for reading. XOXO****

Lucifer walked quickly into the office that belonged to Charlotte Richards, and now also his mother.

"Good Morning, son" She said in her fake motherly tone.

"You evil woman," He spat, "How dare you hurt her again. I told you not to touch her!"

His mother calmly picked up a couple of files from her desk and began walking to the door.

"I don't believe I understand what you're accusing me of this time."

He put his hand on the door keeping it shut and blocking her path. Flames danced in his dark red eyes now.

"Careful," His mother said. His gaze followed hers out the glass wall to see that employees had stopped their work to watch the scene in her office.

With a deep breath, the fire cooled in his eyes, but his voice was overflowing with venom as he leaned in to her and said, "I _will_ find a way to put you back in Hell and believe me, Mother, your previous cage will look like a vacation home compared to the deep, dark corner you will be in. Hurt her again, and I will burn the skin off of this body and I won't care who is watching."

Her lips were presses together tightly and Lucifer could sense her intimidation. He moved his hand and she walked past him to the door, stopping just before to speak over her shoulder, "Lucifer Morningstar controlled by a human. Who would have thought?"

She left Lucifer gaping and furious behind her.

 _He's always loved a good game of tag_ , She thought with a smirk, _until he's the one being chased._

* * *

Chloe had woken up alone and exhausted. The lingering cologne on her bed being the only evidence that Lucifer had even been there.

She trudged to the bathroom to check her appearance. She had her color back, and her face was mostly blood free, but the front of her shirt was covered and her hair tangled with dry blood. She moved her hair aside to check her ears; they were still red on the inside, with light pink trails down her neck.

She continued to stare into the mirror as she replayed last night's events. She had woken up bleeding, eventually calling Lucifer for help. The next thing she remembered was feeling really warm. Not like the burning fever she felt before, but pleasantly warm all throughout her body. She had woken up to Lucifer holding her.

 _Did Lucifer do that?_ She wondered, _Does he some type of power…_

She found her answer in flashbacks of him asking people their desires. A trick that had helped them solve almost every case they worked together.

 _But it never worked on her…_ Then she realized – That's what Lucifer had meant by her being special, _a miracle_.

 _What exactly did that mean?_

 _This was so much bigger than her..._

She shook her head. _One step at a time, one day at a time,_ She told herself. It was what her dad had always told her when she was stressed out about something.

Steam quickly filled the bathroom after she cut the shower on. She stepped in and closed her eyes in pleasure.

 _She needed this._

The faint feeling of someone touching her cheek startled her eyes open as she pushed herself against the wall of the shower. No one was there. She had been on edge the past few weeks and last night's events didn't help to ease her nerves any.

"One step at a time, one day at a time," She repeated out loud to herself as she hurried the rest of her shower.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk when she arrived to work.

She looked at him with confused eyes, "What are you doing here?" She hadn't expected him to come back to work with her.

"Waiting on you, of course. Running a bit late, are we?" He replied exasperatingly. Chloe noticed he looked irritated. She made a mental note to ask him about it when they weren't surrounding by other people. Their conversations had a tendency to run deep these days.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night." She said, giving him a sideways look.

"Well that makes two of us," Lucifer quipped, "Here. Detective Douche dropped these off for you a few minutes ago," He said as he handed her a case file.

She took the file slowly, still regarding him closely. He was acting strange.

She pushed all emotions and Devil craziness to the back of her mind, or as far back as possible, while she looked through the file.

"It's a transfer from San Francisco... That's rare. A murder suicide - "

Lucifer cut her off, "Boring. There's nothing to investigate. The bad guy is already dead."

"Actually... It looks like the suicide was a failed attempt, and he's claiming he didn't do it."

"Don't they all?" Lucifer asked sarcastically.

"David Walters. Gateways Behavioral. Let's go." She said as she turned to walk to her car with Lucifer in tow.

The car ride was silent for the first ten minutes, until Chloe cleared her throat.

Lucifer closed his eyes. He knew she was about to ask him more questions.

"I was hoping..." She started, "You could explain what happened last night."

He sighed and shifted in his seat, "My mother seems to have more powers than any of us realized, and she used them on you last night. Thankfully, you received the lesser version of what it could have been. Whether that's from your miracle-ness or her powers not being at their full potential, I don't know. I've seen her use that same trick on some demons, the results aren't pretty, believe me."

"How did you get it to stop?"

She watched his facial features soften or the first time today as he said, "I don't know... I was able to heal you somehow. I hadn't been able to do that in a long time."

"Since you were an angel?" She asked. Lucifer looked at her with raised brows. She was starting to catch on.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked hesitantly. "You seem -"

Lucifer cut her off, "I have a psychiatrist for a reason, Detective, so please," His tone short and snippy, "Speaking of which, if being a detective ever doesn't work out, you should consider going into a similar profession. You're handling this better than she did."

 _"_ Dr. Martin knows?" Her voice was think with surprise, and she couldn't help but to feel a little hurt.

"Well, of course. What kind of psychiatrist would she be if she didn't?"

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and the good doctor... And a couple pieces of scum we put behind bars."

All she could do was look at him wide-eyed, "Why do you show them?"

"It's apart of their punishment, not to mention their reactions are fun."

"Their reactions? Lucifer, a lot of them have gone insane and a couple have even killed themselves."

"Precisely," He said with his signature grin.

She continued to learn something new every day about him. She decided didn't want to learn anything else for the day, so she put as much focus as possible on their case.

The rest of the car ride went back to silence as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Chloe and Lucifer were sitting across from David in the hospital's recreation room.

David was young, only into his sophomore year of college. He was tall with a swimmer's build, pale skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He didn't seem like the killing type, but they never do. His arms were covered in white bandages from his suicide attempt. A janitor found him on the roof of the building, were the incident took place, before he had lost too much blood. The kid was truly lucky to be alive.

"So you're saying you were forced to kill Susan, and then yourself, but know don't know by who?" Chloe asked speculatively.

David's story hadn't made much sense so far, but they were in a mental hospital, so she didn't expect much else.

"Y-Yes. I don't know because he wore a mask, b-but that's all I r-remember." He answered with a shaky voice. The doctors said he was suffering from a form of PTSD. That didn't slow Lucifer down on his usual accusations.

"Are you sure, David? It sounds to me like you may have taken Susan's pregnancy news harder than you let on. So you poked a few holes in her, then realized you couldn't live without her so you might as well poke a few holes in yourself. Which is a lack of self-control, I might add. Am I right?"

 _Lack of self-control? What was Lucifer getting at?_ Chloe wondered as she looked at her partner confused.

"N-No, sir. I just-t wanted - "

"Yes, David, what _do_ you want? What is it that _you_ desire?"

Chloe paid close attention as she watched Lucifer make unblinking eye contact with David, and David's face go slack as if he were hypnotized.

"I was sad-d it wasn't mine, but I-I st-still wanted the baby, b-because I can't have one. We wanted-d to try in-vitro, but John-n said we would be in t-trouble if we did." As soon as David gave his answer, his face returned to what it was before. He blinked, like he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Who's John?" She asked. This would be their new lead.

"Susan's fa-father. He didn't w-want us to have a baby-y, because we were s-so young."

"Thank you, David. That's all for now." Chloe said as she and Lucifer got up to leave.

When they got to the car, away from everyone, Chloe asked, "You making people tell you their desires, it's part of your power, isn't it?"

"I'm the Devil, Detective. Dealing with people's desires is part of the job description. It's about taking control." He answered as he got in the car.

 _There he goes with the control thing again..._

When they were headed back to the station, Chloe asked him the question that had been nagging her all day, "Lucifer, I wanted to ask... Could you - _would_ you stay with me? You know, tonight? I just - "

"Just what? Just want me there to protect you? To aide you at your every beck and call?" Lucifer questioned, his voice getting louder each time.

"What? No, I'm just a - "

"Because you _do not_ control me, Detective!"

"I'm not trying to control you, Lucifer!" Her voice starting to match his, "I'm just - "

"Just what?"

"Scared, dammit! I'm scared! Ever since I found out about you, and the truth about me, _everything_ has changed... And you're the only one I feel safe with." She said, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being this way.

Lucifer took a deep breath. He was letting is mother's words get the best of him, and he was making Chloe upset.

"Then you would trust me when I say we need to leave Los Angolas," His voice getting calmer.

She let out a soft sigh, "Lucifer, you know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, Chloe. It's not like we're leaving forever. Your job, your family - Trixie, will all be here when you get back. I'm not trying to whisk you away on some fancy vacation. Leaving would be _your_ safest option right now. It will be easier to figure out how to get my mother back to Hell when we're not always looking over our shoulder."

"Your mom came from Hell? You're trying to put her back?"

He closed his eyes in exasperation, "Yes - Long story. Her and my Dad got into it worse than Him and I did. Now that she's playing games like this, it would best for _everyone_ if she were back in the pit."

"But what about Trixie? What if she decides to come after her to get to me? Dan can't protect her from your mother."

 _Was she seriously considering this?_ She asked herself.

"Maze can - "

It was her turn to cut him off, "No. If maze is a demon, I do not want her around my daughter. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. I can't leave Los Angolas. I can't," She said shaking her head.

He gave her a cold stare, "You want me to protect you, but you want me to do it your way. I told you that you don't control me," He said, once again letting his mother's words get to him.

With that, he got out the car and left. Chloe hadn't realized they had made it back to the station already.

 _Why does he think I'm trying to control him?_ She wondered.

A single, small tear slid down her cheek. _Were they ever going to get through this? Was she?_

* * *

Lucifer entered his condo and immediately poured himself a glass of whiskey. He leaned against the bar and put his head in his hand.

He took out his anger for his mother on Chloe. His mother knew her words would stick with him.

 _She was the one controlling him right now,_ The thought sent his glassing hurling into a wall where it shattered all over the floor.

 _Breath,_ He told himself as he took several long, deep breaths.

He realized that the best way to keep his control was to continue to be there for Chloe , like _he_ _wanted_ to do.

She needed him. What she didn't realize; however, was that he also needed her.

Leaving Los Angolas was for his sake too. Not only did he need to figure out how to get his mother back to Hell, but he needed to figure out all of the emotions that were running though him, and what was happening to him. Like how he was able to summon his angelic powers, though it had been centuries since he had them. He only experienced these things with her, so he needed her help to figure them out.

 _What do you do,_ He thought _, when the person you need can't help you because they need you themselves?_

 _Were they ever going to get through this?_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer was sitting in Dr. Linda Martin's office. It had been a few days since his last visit, and since his head felt like it was going to fly off of his shoulders at any moment, he believed a session was past due.

Linda had greeted him warmly as always, and ushered him to take a seat on her couch. Afterwards, it was silent as the two stared at each other.

Linda raised her eyebrows, "Lucifer?" She asked, noting that this silence was completely abnormal for him.

"My apologies, Doctor, I just don't know where to begin,"

She shifted in her seat so that she was leaning on her hand that was propped up on the arm of her chair. "Well, why don't we begin with why you are not working with Detective Decker today? During our last session, it seemed as if the both of you were starting to look past everything that had happened."

When Lucifer had finally been able to pull himself together long enough to make it to one of his sessions, the first thing he did was explain how Chloe now finally knew the truth about him. Linda was a terrible mixture of thrilled and shocked. Nonetheless, she helped manage to keep him sane those weeks he thought he would never see Chloe again.

"It's like we're taking one step forward and then two back. Just as things begin to look up; my mother tries to kill her, she learns something else, and then there are the conversations of leaving Los Angeles that turn into an argument of sorts."

Linda took a deep, steading breath. She had gotten a lot better about accepting whatever was thrown at her. Ever since she herself learned the truth about Lucifer, there shouldn't have been much left to surprise her, but… _he was Lucifer_ and he never failed to surprise her – somehow – during almost every session.

"Okay," She said with wide eyes a short nod of her head, "Lucifer, you have to understand that Chloe learning who you really are, is different than… say when I learned, for a few reasons," She continued knowing that he would need an explanation, "To start, Chloe didn't believe in any of this. Heaven, Hell, angels, demons – that's a lot for anyone."

"Clearly," Lucifer retorted with a tilt of his head.

"Then there is the shocking discovery that she is some type of miracle child – Which, does that mean she was created by your… -"

"My Father?" He finished with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm still working on that one."

"Right. Well, really everyone is made by Him. He had a specific purpose for putting her here, which is what makes her… different."

"And do you think that maybe that purpose was you?"

"Yes, that's the theory dear ole mum was trying to push."

"You don't seem like you agree," Linda observed.

Lucifer sighed, "I don't know... All of this is a shock to me too, Doctor. I didn't plan on this big revelation."

"Which is completely understandable, but should also give you some insight on how Chloe feels."

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, you're the Devil. If _you're_ shocked at all of this, imagine how she might feel. To continue with what I was saying about her being... different… I'm sure she has questions about that as well, but who is there to answer them?"

Lucifer leaned back against the couch, glancing up at the ceiling before returning his gaze to the Doctor's in front of him, "Only my Father could answer those questions, and He's not one for answering questions, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps your mother, despite her ill intentions, is right," Linda continued, "Perhaps your Father _did_ create Chloe specifically to cross paths with you… so that she could lead you to redemption? So that you could return to Heaven?"

"If so, I wouldn't return. I told you I never belonged there, my home is here," Lucifer scoffed.

"Yet you want to leave?" She countered.

He rolled his eyes at her question, "Not permanently, I just want the Detective and I to figure all of this out without worrying about my mother lunging at her every time she's presented with the opportunity. Unfortunately, the Detective is being rather difficult about that."

"Understandably so, she has a young daughter and a stable career here. Both of which make spontaneously leaving, no matter for how long, hard. You also have to take into account the unspoken feelings and emotions between the both of you."

"I believe I've made my feelings quite clear, Doctor," He replied with his sarcastic grin.

"You and I both know there is more there than just lust," Linda replied calmly, but stern. She was tired of Lucifer dodging his feelings.

 _Then again, he_ _ **is**_ _the Devil,_ She reminded herself.

"The both of you almost kissed before all of this happened, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but that's just a kiss," He answered with a small shake of his head.

Linda tilted her head and slightly squinted her eyes in a way that told him she knew better, "Can you honestly tell me that if you were to actually have kissed, it would have been the same as _any other_ kiss you shared with _any other_ woman?"

Lucifer was quiet as the grin faded from his face. It took on a more defeated expression when he raked his hand through his hair and stood up, "I need her to help me understand this," He said to Linda with near pleading eyes.

"Have you told her that?" She asked, her voice becoming softer. She genuinely wanted to see her patient, and friend, happy.

Lucifer didn't respond, which let her know to continue, "When we communicate our needs to others, not only does it make them aware, but sometimes it also makes them feel more comfortable about communicating their own needs with us," Linda finished with a small smile. He may not understand it now, but she knew he would.

Lucifer remained quiet, though his mouth dropped open slightly as he realized the full extent of what his Doctor was saying. He turned and quietly left the room, knowing what he had to do.

 _But how?_ He thought.

* * *

Chloe sat at the desk in the office at her mother's house reviewing the murder-attempted suicide case. She had went to John's office this afternoon to question him; however, she was informed by his secretary that he had left the state on business and wouldn't be back for a few days, meaning she was at a standstill. She was somewhat relieved the the questioning didn't work out for today since Lucifer didn't show up. Not that she couldn't perform statements without him, but he was very helpful... and he simply made her feel balanced.

She glanced to the side of the desk to see that her gin and tonic was empty. She decided she would make herself another in attempt to dull the headache she had been experiencing since she had woken up. This weird case, lack of sleep, only seeing her daughter a couple of times over the past three and a half weeks... Lucifer, it was all starting to wear on her.

When she got into the bar area of the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Putting her hand on her gun, she quietly, quickly made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal one of the last faces she was expecting to see tonight.

"Lucifer," She said shocked. She should be used to him popping up whenever he felt like it, but he still managed to catch her off guard.

Lucifer walked in past her, not waiting for her to invite him in, "Detective," He said as walked over to the bar area, picked up the glass she had been using and poured himself a drink.

Chloe realized she was still holding the door open. She mentally shook herself and closed it, crossing her arms as she walked over to him.

"Uh, I was just reviewing some of the information from the case. I went to John's office today, but it turns out he's out of town for a couple of days, so I figured we -"

He cut her off, "I'm not here to talk about the case."

"Okay... then what are you here to talk about?"

He took a deep breath, bracing himself, "Leaving Los Angeles."

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment before responding, "Lucifer, I've told you that wasn't going to happen."

She walked to the cabinet to get another glass, _since hers was stolen,_ She thought bitterly.

Lucifer remained surprisingly calm, but there was a firm edge to his voice, "I'm not leaving here until we come to an agreement."

"By agreement, you mean by me agreeing to do what you want?" She shot at him, her words sharper than she intended, but she had to make him understand.

He was trying his best to keep calm, and to keep his voice level. The last thing he wanted to do was to argue with or upset her.

"By agreeing to do what I know is best. Don't you see that I'm trying to keep you safe, Detective?"

She could see that, and the thought made her relax some, "I know, but I've told you - I cannot leave Trixie and my job to go... wherever," She said with a wave of her hands.

He was not wavering; however, "And I've told you - They will both be safe while you are away and will still be here when you return. You know that as well as I do. What is really holding you back, Detective?"

Chloe's face dropped. She refused to cry this time. She had done enough of that.

She returned her steady gaze to Lucifer, "Lucifer... I'm sorry. I just can't."

With that, Lucifer's calm dissipated.

"No," He said loudly, "I'm not taking ' _I just can't_ ' as an answer anymore. This is not just about you."

"Excuse me?" She asked, stunned at how quickly their conversation escalated.

He could tell he had made her upset by raising his voice, again, by the way her eyes lightly glazed over and her lips pressed tightly together.

 _Dammit, he was no good at this._

"I'm in shock and confused too. I didn't plan on any of this happening, I didn't know about Amenadiel and your parents. I have been thinking about how I'm supposed to be there for you to help you through all of this, and keep you safe; but the truth is, _I_ need _your_ help too." It was like a switch had flipped inside of him. He had been worried about how to say what he needed, but now that he was here with her, his emotions were raw and everything came spilling out in a way he would have never imagined.

"What could you possibly need my help with? I didn't turn your world inside out in one night." She said in a shaky voice, as if she were trying to control her anger and hold back tears at the same time.

This time he didn't move slowly, he didn't give her time to hesitate or say no. He took her face in his hands and molded his lips against hers like he had never done with anyone else. He needed her to understand. He needed her to feel exactly what he felt so that she would know he needed her.

Chloe didn't know how it happened. Did he walk over to her, or were they standing just that close? She didn't know. Their lips massaged one anothers in a slow, yet feverish movement. Their tongues tracing and flicking every inch of the other's. All she knew was that his lips were so much softer than she thought and that he tasted like spicy cinnamon with a hint of whisky.

They pulled apart after too brief of a moment, breathing heavily, their faces not even an inch apart. Lucifer kept his hands gently on her face and tilted her head up so that their eyes met.

"Everything you just felt, everything I know you feel when we are together - I feel all of that too, but I don't understand what it means. I don't know these human emotions like you do. They're doing things to me that I can't explain. _That_ is what I need your help with... And don't you dare think that you never turned my world inside out. My world hasn't been the same since you walked into Lux and interrogated me that night, almost a year ago."

They put only a little more space between them. Chloe didn't know what to say. Her mind whirled, and her lips still burned from his kiss. She continued to look up at him in wonder.

"We need to leave so that we can help each other sort all of this mess out, and so that you will be safe. My mother has much more up her dirty sleeve, I'm afraid."

"Lucif -"

He wasn't going to let her protest, "Please, Chloe," He said to her, a very soft underlying plea to his tone.

Chloe blinked quickly trying to clear her thoughts, "Let me think. I just need to think, clearly, and I can't do that right now. I will, uhm... let you know tomorrow."

She put a hand to his back, trying to ignore the sizzle that accompanied her touching him, and walked him to the door.

"Promise me you will really think about it," He said firmly as she opened the door to let him out.

"I promise," She answered softly, but her face flashed with worry when she stopped him with her question, "Lucifer... What will happen if I don't go?"

He gave her a slight frown, "I believe things will get a bit messy and rather difficult... but I will not leave you - ever."

Lucifer leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning around to walk to his car. Chloe shut the door and leaned against it heavily.

 _She just kissed the Devil_.

 _He needs her, just like she needs him._

 _She has to make a decision._

So many thoughts were running through her head. She headed to her room where she quickly got ready for bed.

Once she crawled in, she looked to her right where he had laid with her just a couple of nights ago. There was so much that had happened not only between them, but to themselves in the past few weeks, Chloe knew their lives would never be the same.

She leaned over to the bedside table and cut the light out, laying on her back and closing her eyes. She welcomed the surprisingly easy sleep that came to her.

She had a important decision to make tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe felt like she had been walking in a fog all morning. Everything she said and did was almost dreamlike.

 _She was really doing this_ , She kept repeating to herself.

She now sat at a table in Dairy Queen, watching Trixie take turns going down the slide with the other kids. Dan sat beside her in silence, trying to process their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but what in the hell are you thinking?" He finally said.

She didn't take her eyes off of her daughter as she answered him, "I know this sounds crazy, Dan – "

He cut her off, "No, it sounds like you're running off with a guy and leaving your family," Anger laced his voice.

Chloe snapped her head to him, furious from his words, "Don't you _dare_ imply that I am abandoning my daughter. Do you really think I'm excited about leaving? I'm doing this to keep everyone safe."

"Then why is _he_ going with you?" A hint of bitter jealousy was evident in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Because he's also involved, and the only one that knows where we're going."

Dan scoffed, "Of course." He shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"You know I would never do this, or ask you to do this, but I don't want someone to come after Trixie trying to get to me, _again_. I would move to the other side of the world if it meant protecting her."

 _For all she knew, they really could be going to the other side of the world_ , She thought.

"You're strong, Chloe. You and I can take can protect her – _here_."

She grabbed her coat and stood up, "I wish it were that simple, but that's not how this can work."

 _How could she do this?_ He thought, _How can she just up and leave, with another guy going who knows where, doing who knows what, for who knows how long?_

He took a deep breath to keep his voice low, "If you leave, I will go after your rights."

Chloe stood completely still for a moment, she felt that if she moved even an inch, she would hit him or pull her gun out. Finally she leaned in close to him, so that only they could hear their conversation, "Please do. I would love to finally talk about our daughter walking in on you drunkenly waving a gun around, or how another officer brought her to me after finding her walking _downtown_ trying to find you. You're a good father, Dan, but you've made your share of mistakes. Don't let them bite you in the ass now."

He glared at her with cold eyes as she straightened up and walked to the play area.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed as she ran to Chloe, "I found a Vice President for Mars!"

Chloe squatted to Trixie's level and feigned surprise, "That's awesome, Monkey! Now you just need to round up some civilians to live there."

"There are already people there, Mommy. They're called 'aliens'… Duh," She said with a giggle.

Chloe sighed, hating having to do this, "Monkey… I know these past few weeks have been... weird. You've been with your dad a lot."

"Yeah, but it's okay. He gives me chocolate cake."

"Well I'm glad you like spending time with him, because..." She took a deep breath to steady her voice, "Mommy has to go away for a little bit."

The sight of her daughter's bottom lip starting to tremble threatened tears, but she knew she couldn't let Trixie see her upset.

"Why?" Trixie asked in a soft, shaky voice.

"There are… some bad guys coming after me, and I don't want them to go after you too."

"Like the bad guy with the mustache?"

She was referring to Malcom, Chloe realized.

"Yes. We don't want that happening again, so Daddy and Maze are going to watch you while I'm away."

The little girl's face immediately picked up at the mention of her friend's name. Granted, Chloe hadn't talked to Maze about this yet; she actually hadn't talked to her since everything happened, but she was… _somewhat_ … sure she would agree. Lucifer had been right, Maze had seemed to develop a soft spot, especially for Trixie. Not to mention she was the only one who could _really_ protect Trixie and Dan from Lucifer's mother and Amenadiel.

"I get to hang out with Maze?!" Trixie asked excitedly.

"Yes, but don't do anything too crazy."

Her daughter let out another giggle, "I won't, Mommy. …Where are you going?" She asked, her voice too somber for her age.

"Not too far," Chloe answered, hoping it was true.

"How long are you going to be there?"

"Not for long, Monkey."

Trixie gave her mom a serious look, "You don't know, do you?"

 _She truly is her daughter,_ Chloe thought, realizing she didn't give Trixie enough credit – at times.

"I know that I'm going to be back soon, and that everything is going to be okay," Chloe reassured her.

"Is Lucifer going with you?"

Her daughter's question caught her off guard, "Yes, he is."

Trixie smiled her wide, half toothless grin, "Good. That makes me feel better, because he'll keep you safe from the bad guys."

 _Wow. She definitely didn't give her daughter enough credit._

"That's why he's coming with me." Chloe answered matter-of-factly and gave her daughter a big hug. She didn't want to let her go, but she knew the longer she held on, the harder it would be.

"I love you, so much," She gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Behave, Beatrice," And walked to her car.

"Chloe!" Dan called right as she was about to get in her car. She turned and saw him walking quickly towards her.

"I'm sorry," He said as he approached her, "You've always done the right thing. I don't fully understand what's going on, but I trust you and I will help any way I can."

She gave him a soft smile and wrapped her arms around him. They remained good friends even after their divorce, and she was thankful for that.

Dan kissed her on the cheek before whispering, "Be careful" in her ear.

With one last smile, she got in her car and left. Letting the tears slip down her cheeks only after the restaurant was in her review mirror. She still had one more thing to handle.

Chloe opened the door to her and Maze's house, preparing herself for a mess; but to her surprise, the house was clean.

"You must have liked that whip a lot more than –" Maze stopped when she saw it was Chloe. Her silk black robe and messy hair suggested that she had been… _busy_.

Chloe stared at her wide eyed. _This is who I'm asking to watch over my child_ , Chloe thought.

"Roomie," Maze greeted her with a smirk.

"I don't want to know," Chloe responded, "Just please tell me nothing happened on mine or Trixie's bed."

"Beds are lame, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm not making promises about any of your other furniture though."

Chloe shuddered and reminded herself to sanitize _everything_ when she got back.

"Look, Maze, we need to talk."

"About me watching your offspring while you and Lucifer go bang each other's brains out somewhere remote? Lucifer already asked." She stretched out on the back of the couch before gracefully flipping over onto its cushions.

Chloe breathed heavily, "I don't know what Lucifer told you, but that is _not_ what is going to happen, okay?"

"Okay," Maze replied sarcastically, with wide eyes, "So is this how you do your friend? Leave for a few weeks and then come back when you need a favor?"

"Maze, I'm sorry," Chloe sighed, "So much had happened and I was… being a coward."

Maze sat up on the couch as she said, "Yeah, don't sweat it. If I was a human and I found out my roommate was a demon and my boyfriend was the Devil, I would probably be a little freaked out too."

"He is not my boyfriend," Chloe scoffed.

"That's exactly what –" Maze was cut off by the glass of the back door being shattered and Amenadiel stepping through the frame, glass crunching under him.

"Just the two ladies I wanted to see," He said with fake sweetness.

Maze rolled her jaw, "I was doing a great job at keeping this place nice, and you just fucked it up."

"Don't worry, it's just a little glass. You can clean it up after I leave - with Chloe," He replied staring at Chloe.

To her surprise, Maze stepped defensively in front of her, "That's not happening, Feathers."

"Let's not do this dance, Maze. Stop pretending like you care and make this easy."

The scowl disappeared off of Maze's face, "You're right," She said as she stepped aside.

Chloe looked at her in disbelief, "What?" She asked, but Maze just shrugged.

Chloe was frozen. There was no way she was going to be able to take Amenadiel by herself. With every slow, intimidating step he took toward her, she took one backward.

In the blink of an eye, he was face first on the floor with Maze standing over him holding a pan she grabbed off the counter when the both of them weren't paying attention.

He quickly reached out and grabbed Maze's ankle in an attempt to pull her down with him, but she managed to catch herself on the edge of the couch and kick him off of her, sending blood pouring from his nose.

She stood up and loomed over him, "Are you sure you want to do this? Last time I checked, you had a nasty case of mortality."

Amenadiel rolled over on his back and just laughed, "Miracle or not, it's funny that the Devil and his _pet_ are risking themselves for a human," He turned his face towards Chloe and continued, "Tell me, Chloe, do you really think he _actually_ cares about you? He is Lucifer Morningstar, The First Fallen, Devil, Ruler of Hell, Punisher of the Damned, and you believe he has your best interests at heart?"

Chloe was starting to get angry. It was clear that their mother had gotten inside of his head.

No longer afraid, she walked to him, "You're right, he is all those things, but he's not a liar. I know he has more of my interests in mind than you do."

Amenadiel spit some blood out his mouth, "Not a liar – Right. He just likes to keep secrets, like showing you his true face, or the fact that our mother was here, and there's _still_ so much you don't know… And at least we make our intentions known. Again I ask, do you honestly believe that the Devil would take this much interest in a human without receiving some type of personal gain? You're his tick –"

There was a loud smack as Maze hit him again with the frying pan, this time hard enough to put him to sleep and dent the pan.

"Shut. Up," She grated out afterward as she re-tied her robe.

 _Only Maze_ , Chloe thought, staring at the tanned demon in front of her.

"What are you going to do with him?" Chloe asked as Maze grabbed Amenadiel's feet and drug him to the front door, grabbing her keys in the process.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle him." She dropped his feet, intentionally rough, and walked to Chloe.

"Yes, I will watch over Trixie."

Chloe's shoulders sagged in relief, "Thank you, so much, Maze. She's staying with Dan. Just keep an eye on her."

"I'll keep an eye on more than just her." Maze replied with a sultry smirk as she went back to Amenadiel's feet.

Chloe raised her eyebrows but decided not to question it. She watched Maze drag Amenadiel outside before shutting the door.

 _There is a demon dragging an angel, who was knocked out by a frying pan, across the yard,_ Chloe thought absent-mindedly. She shook herself and walked to the hallway closet to grab the broom.

After cleaning up the glass mess, she went to her bedroom and shut the door before sitting on her bed. She was happy to have some peace.

 _It felt so good to be back in her own space_ , she admitted to herself, before realizing that she would soon be in a different space completely unknown to her. She let out a long sigh at the thought.

Amenadiel's words kept coming back to her.

 _Do you really think he_ _ **actually**_ _cares about you?_

 _Not a liar – Right._

 _You're his tick... ticket? To what? Or where?_

She knew Lucifer would never hurt her, but Amenadiel was right. He did keep secrets, and he was the Devil. Lucifer had told her himself that he didn't lie, but he didn't tell the whole truth either.

 _What was he getting out of this?_

Then it hit her, as she connected the dots.

"Oh, God," She whispered to herself.

 _She couldn't do this._

* * *

"Thank you, Maze. Truly," Lucifer said before hitting the end button on his phone.

Maze had called to explain Amenadiel breaking into her's and Chloe's house, which is where he was on the way to. Of course, she was able to handle it. If there were one thing he didn't regret about Hell, it was that he met Maze.

Originally he had headed to Chloe's mother's house and was forced to turn around after learning she went home to speak with Maze about watching the small human and Daniel.

He smiled to himself realizing this meant she was coming with him, almost wishing Maze hadn't ruined the surprise.

Lucifer hadn't spoken to Chloe all day, making sure she had plenty of time to make a decision. He thought about calling or texting her more times than he was willing to admit.

"Maybe you're right, Father, maybe there is always hope," He said thoughtfully.

An odd feeling began to grow inside of him as he pulled into their driveway and got out of his car.

Before he could knock on the door, it was opened by the woman he had been waiting to see. Except her face was blank, and she didn't appear to be ready to go anywhere.

"Detective," He started lowly, disappointment tinging his voice as he stepped through the door, "You're..."

She raised her eyebrows as she shut the door behind him, revealing a simple, blue suitcase.

"...packed," He finished, his face brightening as he said it.

"Just let me grab my shoes," She responded with a small smile before disappearing around the corner, leaving Lucifer staring after her.

Chloe returned wearing her most comfortable pair of Under Armors. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase, opened the door and stepped out. He was still stuck staring at her, not fully believing he wasn't in another one of his dreams.

She looked over her shoulder, "Are you coming or what?"

Lucifer smiled at he too stepped out the door, shutting it behind him and walking quickly to his car so that he could open the door for her.

He started the car and stared out the windshield for a moment, Chloe staring out her own window. The both took deep breaths and thought,

 _This is happening._


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer looked over at Chloe's sleeping form, and he couldn't stop himself from adoring her. Her hair was starting to fall out of its ponytail from her head moving between the head rest and the window, now resting on the window, her mouth was slightly and he would occasionally catch her eyelids fluttering. It made him wonder what she was dreaming about.

She had been asleep for the last couple hours of their drive. He realized this may be the most sleep she's gotten in a while, so he didn't try to wake her though he would have to soon as they were nearing their first stop.

He pulled up to a small intercom station right outside of a large, black iron gate.

The intercom crackled to life as a middle aged man's voice came through, "Name and pass number, please."

Ignoring the request, Lucifer responded, "Charlie, it's been a while!"

"Mr. Morningstar!" Charlie said, sounding surprised, "Indeed it has, sir! Come on in, we've kept her in top shape for you."

The iron gates slowly opened to allow him passage, soon pulling into his parking slot. He turned off the car and turned toward Chloe who was still asleep. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, relishing slight contact their skin made. Lucifer could feel the Devil inside him dancing in the flames, causing him to pull his hand back.

 _No_ , He told himself, forcing him to suppress his desires.

"Detective," He said just loud enough to wake her.

Chloe woke up slowly, first only cracking her eyes before sitting up in her seat after having realized they had parked.

"Come now, we haven't all day. We're just here to switch transportation," He said before grabbing her suitcase and getting out the car.

 _He can be so sweet,_ She thought with a yawn. She got out of the car and looked around. They were standing under a covered port, that looked out to what must have been near fifty ships nesting in the water.

Chloe pulled her jacket tighter around her as a slight, sea salted breeze twirled around her.

"Where are we?" She asked still taking in her surroundings.

"We're in a ship yard, of course."

She turned to glare at him, "You know what I meant, Lucifer."

She followed as he began walking toward the boarding dock, where what looked like a small cruise ship was being prepared.

"We're in Washington, Detective, near Grayland Beach."

Chloe was shocked. They had to have been in the car for nearly eighteen hours; it didn't seem they were in there for almost a day.

They walked along the boarding dock up to the large boat.

"Captain Lee!" Lucifer called up to a man handling ropes who paused to wave down at him. Shortly afterward, the gentleman lowered a ladder for them to climb aboard the boat. Once on the ship, the two men approached each other with friendly smiles and a handshake.

"It's always a pleasure, Mr. Morningstar," The Captain spoke, "She will be ready to depart in about five minutes."

"And how does our schedule look?" Lucifer asked.

"Not more than a day's travel, if that, sir."

"Wonderful, thank you, Captain."

Lucifer beckoned for Chloe to follow him. She couldn't get over how big and glamorous his boat was.

 _Of course he has nice toys. What else should she expect?_

The entire boat was a sleek, pristine white except for the floor, which seemed to be made of a light gray slate. The end offered what looked like three stories of different rooms, all with wrap-around glass windows and balconies.

They walked to where the rooms were and took a small, glass elevator to the top. When the doors opened, Chloe's mouth dropped. The room before them was even nicer, and bigger, than Lucifer's condo. The floors were the same slate gray as the rest of the boat, witch walls that matched in color. Most of the room was on a small platform, and in the middle was a large white rug with a low bed on top of it. There was a pair of glass French doors to the right of the room that must have led to the bathroom. Stepping down from the small platform lead to a living area that included a small couch, a loveseat, and a plasma TV.

 _This did ease the pain of being so far away from home_ , Chloe admitted to herself.

"Grand, isn't it?" Lucifer asked as he set her suitcase down by the bed.

"it's amazing, I've never been on a boat –"

"Yacht." He corrected her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, " _Yacht_ this nice before."

"Don't get too used to it. We'll only be here for about a day, give or take."

"Where are we going?" She turned to face him. She had gotten caught up in the view of the ocean outside the windows.

"To an island. You'll see once we arrive. This is your room for now, however. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go have a word with the Captain," He said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

Chloe stared at the elevator doors for a few moments before shaking herself and walking out onto the balcony. The air was refreshingly crisp, as a light breeze played with the stray pieces of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She was surprised to see that they had already sail a good distance from the port.

All of a sudden, her stomach let out a growl and she realized she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She stepped back into the room and looking around for anything to eat. Her eyes brightened as she spotted a mini fridge in the living area. She opened it with anticipation only to find a bottle of champagne inside.

 _Nothing_ , she thought to herself with a sigh.

Chloe stood there thinking of what to do to keep her hunger at bay. She didn't want to hunt down Lucifer, she wasn't tired – so a nap was out of the question, and she didn't feel like watching TV.

Then a shiny book on the second shelf of the TV stand caught her eye. She picked up the deep red Bible with the metallic cross on the top.

She let out a short laugh, "A Bible on the Devil's yacht," She said to herself as she slowly shook her head.

Bible in hand, she kicked her shoes off and curled up on the loveseat. It had been a while since she flipped through the pages of a Bible, but giving the circumstances, she figured it could be useful.

 _"…and they man come to their senses and escape from the snare of the devil, having been held captive by him to do his will." 2 Timothy 2:26_

 _"…for we are not ignorant of his schemes…" 2 Corinthians 2:117_

 _"…And he will magnify himself in his heart, And he will destroy many while they are at ease. He will even oppose the Prince of princes, But he will be broken without human agency." Daniel 8:25_

 _"And the dragon was thrown down, the serpent of old who is called the devil and Satan, who deceives the whole world; he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him." Revelation 12:9_

"Not what one would call a light read, is it?"

Chloe gasped and jumped at Lucifer's sudden appearance.

"Lucifer," She said, putting a hand to her chest, "I was just trying to find something to do."

"Well why don't you have dinner with me downstairs?"

Chloe smiled, "Sure. I was starting to get hungry anyway," She said downplaying her excitement for food.

"Right," He responded, giving her a look that said he knew better.

They were quiet as they made their way to the dining area, which looked completely different than the rest of the boat. Instead of the gray slate, the flooring was a plush carpet full of royal blues and reds and coordinating curtains hung above the glass wall. There were small gold tables that sat between two and four people scattered around the room. Lucifer led her to a pre-set table right beside the glass wall that allowed them to look out over the ocean.

She took in the beautiful food that adorned her plate as she sat down. Herbed salmon with a lemon parsley sauce and steamed asparagus. Her mouth was watering, she didn't realize just how hungry she was as she refrained herself from scarfing it down within only a couple of minutes.

Lucifer poured the both of them a white wine and sat back in his seat to watch her. He loved studying her every move. Even though he knew what made her so different… so _special_ now, there was still a sense of mystery about her, and he wanted to figure her out.

Chloe noticed him staring and began to feel nervous. She hated it when people watched her eat, as she was a bit on the messy side.

"What?" She asked, covering her mouth with her napkin.

Lucifer chuckled, "I don't mean to be rude, Detective… I'm just glad you decided to be here."

She set down her fork, "You were right. We need to figure everything with your mom, with you and me out," She groaned and leaned on the table, "We have so much to talk about."

He leaned back in his seat, his posture open, "So much indeed, Detective. Where should we begin?" He said, a smirk toying with the corner of his mouth.

Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully as she put her chin in her hand, "Why don't we start with my name?"

Lucifer leaned forward on the table, cocking his head to the side with interest, "Your name? I must say, I'm not much of a moaner, but I could make an exception."

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, "You _calling_ me by my name. You don't have to call me 'Detective' all the time, you know."

"Alright, _Chloe_ , now that we got that out of the way, what do you suppose we figure out next?"

His sarcasm got a chuckle from her, "I don't know, that what a lot for one night. Maybe we should get some rest."

"My, at this rate we will be gone for a century, " He said, his eyebrows shooting upward.

Chloe's face grew serious at his comment, "How long do you plan on us staying... wherever we will be?"

"As long as it takes," He said firmly, "There's no point in going back and not having an idea of how to handle my mother."

"Then maybe we should talk about that first."

"Anxious to leave, are we?"

She sat back in her chair, her back rigid, "Lucifer. Stop."

"I told you, _Chloe,_ is about so much more than just you. My mother can destroy more than you understand to get her way, there was a reason she was in Hell. Not to mention I'm becoming something besides just the Devil, wether that's mortal or angel, I don't know. That may not mean anything to you, but it does to me," He said with furrowed brows.

 _He's right,_ She thought, _She was being selfish and cowardly - again._

Chloe sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry," She said, rubbing her face.

Lucifer could tell she was stressed, and he knew he was a large part of the cause.

His face softened as he grabbed her wrist, "No apologies necessary... It's rude of me to expect you to not worry."

Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes, hearing his own apology in his voice. It was moments like this that made it so hard for her to believe he was the Devil.

His thumb lightly stroked her wrist, where her pulse formed, "You know, the first time I had grabbed you here... I was worried I had hurt you," He scoffed, "That was one of the first times I ever remember feeling _that_."

He was referring to when she had seen the scars on his back for the first time...

 _~"You're Dad did that to you?" She had asked, her voice full of concern._

 _"No, no. That's where I cut my wings off."  
_

 _She exhaled sharply, "What?"_

 _He had been exasperated, "Well I didn't, Maze did. I told her to."_

 _"No, seriously. What is_ _th-" She said reaching out to touch the scars, only for him to quickly turn and catch her arm tightly.~  
_

 _...He was worried he hurt her?_

Not much time was spent on that thought as she realized that his wings _really were_ cut off.

"Your wings...," Chloe whispered.

Lucifer shifted in his seat, "Yes. Long gone, I'm afraid, but good riddance to them. They were nothing more than a wall decoration for humans."

"That's why you were so involved in that case... What did you do with them?"

"I... I burned them."

"What?" She gasped.

"I don't need them anymore."

All Chloe could do was look at him in shock, until she felt the fire on wrist as he stroked it with his thumb again.

Still looking down at his hand, she scoffed, "You say I'm immune to your... charms... but I'm not so sure," She said honestly.

He raised his eyebrows and the smirk returned to his face, "Oh, Chloe -" But he stopped any cheeky remarks when he looked into her eyes.

Lucifer sighed, "Trust me, you're immune, however annoyingly so. If you weren't... well, you've seen how women have acted around me."

"I don't get it," She said softly shaking her head, "Why do you want to sleep with me so badly?"

Her question stunned him, completely threw him off guard. He opened his mouth to respond, but found that he didn't know what to say, so he shut his lips tightly and stared at her instead.

Chloe tilted her head to the side and met his stare, as if to say that she would wait for an answer.

"Why do I do any of the things I do with you?" He answered.

The corner of Chloe's lips twisted into a questioning smile as her eyes squinted to match.

Lucifer continued, "I have never danced with a woman like I have with you - you know, none of the gyrating and-"

She help up a hand as she laughed, "I get it".

"yes, and well I have never been worried about anyone really... The times you have gotten sick or hurt have always worried me. I simply didn't know the emotion before I met you. I have never had a drink with a woman and just enjoyed her company, like I have with you..."

Her heart began to soften at his words and his sweet yet intense gaze. Then Amenadiel's voice chimed in, _"_ _Do you honestly believe the Devil would take this much interest in a human without receiving some type of personal gain? You're his... ticket?"_ She was still unsure of that last bit.

Her face must have reflected her thoughts as he asked, "What is it, Detective?"

"Something that Amenadiel said when he attacked Maze and I..."

Lucifer scoffed, "Chloe, you know my mother has manipulated him to an extraordinary degree".

He was so sincere, and he never lied. She forced the thoughts aside and let a small smile return, "You're right".

A moment of comfortable silence passed before she spoke again.

"Thank you for dinner, Lucifer."

"Of course, Detective" He said, his usual charisma returning, "It was lovely, enjoying a full meal together without any interruptions".

A quipped chuckle escaped Chloe's lips, "Yes," She said as she stood up, "But it does seem like it's getting late, so I think I'm going to go back to the room".

She looked out the glass wall in front of her and noted how much more black the night seemed around the ocean. She didn't really know how late it was, but she knew it couldn't have been _too_ late, and she wasn't tired. Being well rested from her long nap earlier along with the adrenaline of their conversation had her heart pumping.

"Right," He replied; confused with her response, "Here, I'll escort you".

As they stepped into the elevator, the sensual spark between them flared. They were so close together in the small elevator. Both of them so drawn to each other, but unsure of how to act upon it.

They turned to face each other.

 _Kiss him,_ a voice in her said told her.

 _Kiss her_ , his inner Devil told him.

Then it was all lips, tongue, and... desire.

Lucifer wrapped his hands around Chloe's back and held her close to him as she grabbed each side of his face with her own hands.

He traced his tongue along her lower lip, silently asking; as he had never done before, for permission to taste the rest of her mouth. Instead, Chloe slowly sucked his bottom lip in between hers and bit down on it softly.

 _She was teasing him_ , Lucifer realized. His Devil both danced and shook his fists. No one teased _him_.

The elevator opened, and he spent no time walking her to her bed without breaking from her lips.

Chloe felt her head hit pillows. _When did they get to her room? Were they even in her room?_

Her internal questioning quickly dissipated as Lucifer left her lips to gently kiss along her jaw to her ear, and then down her neck. When he got to her collar bone, he dragged his tongue back up to her ear and nibbled on it. His motion causing a warm, blissful sensation to pull at her lower abdomen.

Lucifer reveled in the way her skin tasted and smelled. Her whole aura had him in a daze that he never wanted to break free from. He felt her hands slide down his sides and untuck his shirt, slipping her warm hands underneath the material. He tried to suppress the shudder her touch sent through him, but wasn't sure if he had succeeded. He was hyperaware of her body, but not his own. Proving this, his shirt slid off his arms, him having not realized she had unbuttoned it.

Chloe took in the sight of his perfect torso as she rubbed her hands over his chest. Her hands became bound by one of Lucifer's strong hands and pinned above her head as he returned his lips to hers. His other hand worked its way under her own shirt. She felt a singly, warm finger trace up from her pants hem to the dip of her belly button. Her back arched at his touch and he took the opportunity to slide his free hand to where her bra hooked together, effortlessly undoing it. He released her only so that he would be able to pull her shirt and bra off.

It was his turn to take in the sight of her half exposed body. Her skin was so smooth, with the occasional small scar resulting from her line of work.

Lucifer put both of his hands low on her stomach, where the pulling had turned into a sweet throb. It had been so long since her body had been touched, and it had never been touched with such passion.

He very slowly slid his hands up to her perfect breasts and stroked their sides. Chloe's breathing became more audible as he watch her nipples grow from his touch. He brought his mouth to the small space between her breasts and kissed it lightly, before trailing his mouth to focus on one nipple. He wrapped his lips around her tender, erect skin and closed his eyes in pleasure as he heard the most beautiful moan leave Chloe's lips. Lucifer drew her skin between his teeth and bit down softly, wanting to hear that sweet sound again.

He lifted his head as he opened his eyes, his vision red with carnal desire.

Chloe could feel his stare and opened her eyes to meet his.

Except they weren't his brown eyes she was so used to.

She screamed and sat up quickly, causing him to jump back in shock and the devilish flames to fade from his eyes.

"Your eyes," She whispered, her eyes wide.

All he could do look at her with his mouth open.

Realizing her chest was still bare, she crossed her arms not breaking eye contact with him.

 _He let his desire got the best of him_ , Lucifer thought, _He let his Devil take over_.

Chloe was regarding him carefully. He could tell he had shaken her. These were the sam eyes that made murders, thieves, and deceives all confess; of course she was shaken.

He slowly bent to grab his shirt, making sure not to look away from her. He didn't understand why, but he needed her to see his eyes as they were now.

There was nothing but silence as he stood, shirt in hand.

"Chloe," He said gently and took a step toward her, but her flinch stopped him in his tracks.

She watched his face drop before he silently walked to the elevator and left the room.

Exhaling, she didn't realize she had been holding her breath.

 _Those eyes_ , she thought.

She slipped out of her pants and cut off the light before crawling under the silky sheets of the bed. Starring at the ceiling, she could faintly feel the boat rocking with the waves.

She was frustrated with herself.

 _Why was she so scared? She knew he wouldn't hurt her... She was just taken off guard._

She closed her eyes, _H_ _e's the Devil... You can't let yourself forget that._

* * *

Lucifer was sitting in an armchair in his suite, his shirt back around him but not buttoned.

He stared outside into the darkness.

 _Take one step forward and two steps back,_ he thought to himself.

He hated that he had scared her... _again_ , especially after the progress they seemed to have made over the past couple of days.

 _At least she couldn't run away this time. She was stuck on a boat with him,_ The Devil inside snickered happily at the thought.

Lucifer closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, _H_ _e was going to have to control himself more around her._

He drifted back to when things were easier and they were both completely comfortable around each other. Back to when neither of them knew the truth about each other.

Sighing, he knew it was better this way.

He returned his gaze to the night, realizing they would arrive at their destination mid-morning.

 _Thank you, God._

 _Seriously._


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe stepped off the yacht's ladder and onto the shores of the small island.

She had never seen a more beautiful place.

The trees were the most gorgeous shades of green, some of them holding delicious looking fruit in their branches. So far she had seen coconuts, bananas, and mangos. There were vibrant flowers and shrubs as far as she could see, some flaunting colors that Chloe had never seen before. The sand below her feet wasn't the dirty, grainy mess she was used to in Los Angeles; but a smooth pearl white. She had to fight the urge to kick off her shoes and wiggle her toes in what had to have been the prettiest piece of earth. Even the sky above the island seemed to be a richer shade of blue.

She watched as a bird landed on top of small boulder only a few feet away from her. It was bigger than any of the birds she had seen in the city, but not abnormally so. Its long, curved beak sat on a colorful face. The top half being a bright magenta and the bottom a vivid orange. Round, yellow eyes sat on the emerald green feathers that took up the rest of its body until its fan shaped tail, which was a sunny yellow with a royal blue tip.

She was speechless.

Even with all of the bright colors and obvious life around her, she felt at peace. There was something about the energy of the island that quieted her mind and all of her worries.

"What is this place?" She asked Lucifer, the awe evident in her voice.

While Chloe was busy taking in the scenery around her, Lucifer had been busy taking in her. Every small movement, every facial expression, he was taking in. The island _was_ beautiful, and so was she. The two together made him his own kind of awe-struck.

"Elysian."

She turned to face him, her eyes questioning his answer.

"The name, it's Elysian. Greek for beautiful, divinely inspired... peaceful," He explained, questioning himself to whether was talking about the island or her.

"It's beautiful," She said breathlessly.

"Yes. My Father does tend to give elaborate gifts."

"What?"

"This was a gift from my Father. Even when I was an angel I wasn't considered the most... at peace," He scoffed, "My Father created this island for me, so that I would find peace when ever I was on it. I was the only angel that could see it, which I believe is still the case. Hence the perfect hideout," He finished with a smirk.

"Do you? Find peace here?" She questioned.

He looked at her as if he were deep in thought before answering, "I believe I will this time, Detective."

* * *

After a seemingly short and quiet walk through the island, they made it to a medium sized villa. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as Lucifer's other places, Chloe noted, but still beautiful nonetheless; reflecting more of Elysian's natural beauty.

"I don't suppose the villa came with the island?" She asked, unable to help her pointed look.

"Don't be ridiculous, Detective. I had this built here... Of course, I did have to kill the workers when they were finished," He said nonchalantly, looking up and down the building.

"What?" Chloe gasped, with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding! Don't get your panties in a tangle." He replied with an exasperated smile. He loved teasing her.

He opened the front door and walked inside, knowing full well she was frozen in place glaring daggers at his back.

"If you plan on staying out there, could you at least close the door?" He added, intentionally fueling her fire.

With a huff, she stomped through the door and closed it behind her; mumbling, " _If_ _only_ you were mortal."

She found herself yet again caught up in the beauty of her surroundings. She was standing in the common area of the villa. It was a long corridor with dark wooden floors and a beautiful glass ceiling. The far wall was glass as well, offering a beautiful view of the island's forest.

"And here is the bedroom," Lucifer announced as he opened a door just down the hall.

Chloe peeped inside and saw the same hardwood floor and glass ceiling, with a giant ivory bed in the center. It had several pillows lined up at the head that looked like they were made of clouds themselves. She didn't sleep much last night due to their little... incident. There was nothing she wanted more at the moment than to crawl in that bed and take a nap.

 _Wait_ , she thought.

" _The_ bed? Lucifer, I know there is more than one bedroom in this place."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and gave a curt nod, "Right. I suppose after last night you would want your own room, wouldn't you?"

"Lucifer-"

"It's fine, Detective, really."

As he turned to walk further down the hall, she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Hey," She said softly.

He looked her in the eyes, his expression guarded.

She sighed, "I'm sorry about last night."

Lucifer tipped his head to the side and slightly parted his lips in confusion.

"I was - _we were_ \- so into the moment... You just caught me off guard. I know what - _who_ you are, and I'm not afraid. I'm done being afraid. I trust that you won't hurt me. I still just like to have some space," She said as gently as she could.

They stood in quiet for a moment before he responded, "Of course."

He turned to walk down the hall as he was before, and this time she followed.

"Here is your _space_ , Detective. Please, make yourself at home," He said as he stood in the door way, gesturing his hand into the room.

The room was just as big as the first one he had shown her, with a similar layout except the bedding was a pale blue instead of ivory.

As Chloe walked into the room, she paused in the doorway realizing how little space there was between them. She looked up at Lucifer who was looking down at her also realizing the lack of space.

He swallowed hard. He wanted to kiss her, touch her - _anything_.

Chloe's lips parted and her breathing hitched as she moved her gaze from his dark eyes to his lips.

It was then that Lucifer saw the truth in her recent words.

 _She really wasn't afraid of him_ , He thought.

 _She wanted him._

He lowered his head closer to her, but just as their lips were about to make that sweet connection they were both desperate for, he stopped.

 _Could he control himself?_

The Devil inside him was scraping at him, driving him to lose control, to have his way.

 _No_.

He closed his eyes. It took every shred of his willpower to pull away from her.

"If you will excuse me, I'm in need of a shower. Salt water can only do me so much justice," He said. With a blink of the eye, he was shutting the door to his room.

A few minutes later, Chloe heard the water start. She didn't realize she was still standing in the doorway. Physically shaking herself, she walked into the room and dropped her suitcase on a brown, leather armchair in the corner of the room.

She let out a heavy sigh. It felt like she had been holding her breath.

 _Why wouldn't he kiss me? Was he still upset with her about last night?_

 _Was he upset with himself?_

With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes and walked towards the bed. These sheets were made of soft cotton, unlike the luxurious silky sheets on the boat. She genuinely appreciated the simplicity of this place.

Once she had tucked herself in and closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think, _Wow... She really wanted this man. Devil. Angel. Ex-Angel - Whatever. Lucifer was right... This was all so far beyond just her._

It didn't take her long for her busy mind to burn out and drift to sleep.

* * *

"What is this?"

Chloe was woken up by the sharp flip of the light switch and Lucifer's chastising tone.

He walked over to the bed, "Look at you! It's barley eight and you're already sleeping."

With a sleepy mumble that sounded something like "Go away, Devil", she attempted to pull the covers over her head only to have them yanked away.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"You're being boring, Detective. Besides, how are we supposed to make any progress with you snoring? Oh, that rhymed," He said, sounding pleased with himself.

She sat up to glare at him at eye level, "I do _not_ snore. _Besides_ , some of us didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Lucifer gave her his infamous exasperated look, followed with an equally exasperated tone, "You weren't the only one! Come on, you're not going to want to miss this."

He made it to the door way before stopping to look back at her, "Well?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Chloe got out of bed and followed him out to the corridor.

"You know, one day I'm going to _rudely_ wake you up and-"

She was cut short by the sight before her. They had walked out to a deck that wrapped around a portion of the villa and offered a clear view of the sky.

The sky that was filled with shooting stars.

She stood there with wide, child-like eyes watching the stars glide across the sky; lighting it up with a beautiful glow.

"Oh my G-"

"Yes, yes... I suppose he is quite the artist." Lucifer interrupted, leaning against the wooden railing.

Chloe gave him a sideways glance and smirked. She used to think he was crazy, that he had multiple personalities or was suffering from a childhood trauma. Everything he had ever said to her was real. It was still hard to wrap her mind around, but she was becoming more accepting. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Now it was Lucifer who gave her a sideways glance, "Detective?"

His questioning tone caused her to laugh even more.

Lucifer turned to face her now, the look on his face incredulous, "Do you mind sharing your humor?"

She spoke in between fits of laughter, "I'm on an island... that God made... with the devil... watching shooting stars that God created... because I'm some weird miracle baby that was put here to be friends... _really_ good friends... with the devil for some unknown reason! Which has lead us here... the devil's island... hiding from your crazy goddess mother! Imagine me explaining _that_ to someone!"

By the time she had ended her little speech, she was doubled over on the deck.

Lucifer's face didn't change, "Oh my... It's finally happened. You've cracked."

With a few deep breaths, she composed herself; leaving a smile on her face, "It's possible. Or maybe your powers are just starting to get to me."

He sighed, "I've told you, they do not-"

"I'm kidding!" She said, bumping his shoulder with her own. She was enjoying the turning of the tables. Now she understood why he seemed to enjoy getting her riled up, it _was_ fun.

"Right..." He said, looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"I haven't really said any of this out loud yet, and it's all just so... unbelievable, but real." She said calmly, shaking her head.

There weren't as many stars flying across the sky now, but the few that were burned bright and beautiful.

"Doesn't Lucifer mean 'light' or something like that?" She questioned, catching him off guard. No other human, besides the real religious ones, have known the meaning of his name. The name that so many were repulsed by.

"'Bearer of light'... or 'morning star'," He answered her.

She let out a light chuckle, "So you basically have the same first and last name."

Lucifer scoffed, "I suppose."

Not taking her eyes off the sky, she said, "Thank you - for waking me up."

Chloe could feel him looking at her, but she wanted to absorb this moment as much she could.

 _She was so beautiful_ , Lucifer thought.

Her face relaxed and dimly lit by the glowing sky. She looked at peace, courtesy of the island, though he knew she was anything but inside.

"Not so grumpy now, are we?" He asked with raised brows.

"Not anymore," She smirked, "I've never seen a shooting star before... they're beautiful."

 _Has she never looked into a mirror?_ Lucifer wondered.

"I have seen more beautiful things," He whispered.

With that, she turned to face him. He put his hand gently on the side of her face and tilted it up towards him, taking in every detail of her features.

Her defining brows that hung over light green eyes with long lashes.

Her well defined cheekbones that were carrying a light blush.

The soft slope of her nose.

The sharpe cupid's bow that shaped her top lip and the plush, rounded lip right below it.

Her defined chin and jaw line that matched her cheekbones.

Lucifer didn't realized that with every note he took, he inched closer to her until their noses were almost touching.

 _Control,_ he told himself.

"I cannot believe you have never seen a shooting star before," He said pulling away, "This is cause for a drink."

He left her on the porch confused.

 _It's not like he was avoiding her... just intimacy. But why?_

 _Did she hurt him that badly on the boat?_ She wondered.

 _Maybe he just realized there was nothing intimate between them..._ A voice told her.

She shook the thought from her head, knowing better. He was the first to admit that there was a "undeniable connection" between them when they had first met.

 _But now you both know where that connection comes from... God planned this,_ The voice continued.

 _Were any of these emotions even real?_ She asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

"I do not understand how he could just disappear!" Lucifer's mother exclaimed, waving her hands frustratingly.

"It's Lucifer. It will not be long before he returns. You know how much he hates keeping a low profile." Amenadiel replied, staring out the window of Lucifer's condo.

 _It's always about Lucifer_ , he thought to himself.

"Do you think he has returned to Hell? That would explain why we cannot sense him."

Rolling his eyes, Amenadiel turned to face his mother, "Now you are being irrational. We cannot sense him because he probably took Chloe far away from Los Angeles. Don't you see? This is a big waiting game."

"As if we had time to wait… What about the little human?" She asked, her features perking up.

"Chloe's daughter? What of her?" Amenadiel responded, an uneasy feeling coming over him.

"Surely they left her with Lucifer's demon toy. We could get her, forcing Chloe and Lucifer to return!"

Amenadiel stared at her for a moment before he was able to speak, "I will not lay a hand on an innocent _child_ , mother."

His mother sighed heavily, "We do not have to hurt - "

"No, mom, and if you want my help you will not lay a hand on her either," He said firmly.

This was one of the first times he had ever stood his ground with his mother.

"Wow, Monkey… That is… something," Chloe stuttered out.

It had not even been a week and she was worried to death about how Trixie was doing with Maze. She sat at the foot of the bed in her temporary room and called Maze's phone.

Now she was listening to her daughter tell her about how Maze let her take a bath in melted chocolate.

"I smelled so good, mommy." The little girl said matter-of-factly.

"I bet you did, baby. How's your daddy?"

"He's okay, I guess. He seems sad that you're gone. He doesn't really like to talk about it."

"This has been hard on everyone… I promise I'm coming home soon," Chloe said, biting her lip to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I know, mommy. It's okay, me and Maze are having fun!" Trixie beamed through the phone.

"Yeah, can mommy talk to Maze for a minute?"

"Sure! She's right here."

"Thanks, Monkey. I love you!"

"Love you too, mommy."

Chloe closed her eyes as she took in her daughter's words. They snapped open when a much more womanly voice met her ear.

"So, dish. How much naughty fun have you and Lucifer had?" Maze purred, her smirk evident in her tone.

"No! None! Maze, my daughter needs real baths! With soap and water!"

"It was one time, Decker. Let the kid live a little."

"I have so many questions…" Chloe mumbled as she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

"And I'm sure Lucifer can answer all of them. Ciao."

The phone was silent.

Chloe sighed heavily as she placed her phone on the bed and laid down, arms loosely by her side.

 _They were supposed to be figuring things out_ , the thought, slightly agitated that they had made little to no progress.

 _It has only been a few days…_

 _A few days and all they have managed is to watch shooting stars, have quick, deep conversations followed by longer small talk to awkwardly avoid intimacy._

She huffed, _she needed a drink._

Chloe reached for her phone again and clicked it on, tilting the screen toward her so that she could see the time.

12:22 in the afternoon. Briefly, she wondered if it was the same time where her daughter was.

 _It's too early for a drink_ , she told herself.

 _You're on an island in the middle of nowhere with the devil, and it's Saturday_ , she rationalized.

"Detective!" She heard Lucifer call.

"Screw it," She said as she hopped up from the bed leaving the room to find the nearest bottle of wine, whiskey, _something_.

As she entered the kitchen section of the villa, she law Lucifer leaning against the island.

He was barefoot, the hem of his dark jeans being the only thing touching his feet and a soft, white clinging perfectly to his torso. His hair was only subtly messier than its usual combed state and his stubble just as subtly thicker.

He took her by surprise. She had never seen him dressed so relaxed.

"Oh, good! You _can_ hear me." Lucifer said cheerfully, popping up from his resting place on the counter.

"Uh… Yeah, Lucifer, you yelled." She replied, exasperated and began her quest for a drink by opening each cabinet she came across.

"Though not too loudly, which means sound does travel well through here," He purred.

She rolled her eyes at him, though she knew he couldn't see her face, not letting his obvious insinuation deter her.

It did slightly annoy her, however.

 _How dare he stand there so smug and joke about sex when he couldn't so much as kiss her?_

With a hand still on the upper-head cabinet, she turned to look at him pointedly, "I'm sure you already knew that."

How quickly his facial expression changed kept her from turning her attention back to opening the door her hand was on.

"You're the only one who has been here, besides myself," He said lowly, seriousness taking over his features only momentarily before changing back to the playful, sarcastic man she was used to.

"Alcohol is inside the island."

"How did you know…?" Chloe asked, now fully facing him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Don't worry, I cannot read your mind. You simply look frazzled enough for a drink, not to mention I would quite enjoy one myself."

"I did not come in here to play bartender."

"Good thing too, seeing as you're moving a bit slow today," He said nonchalantly.

Chloe tilted her head in disbelief, but he was already pulling a couple of glasses and a bottle out of the cabinet and sitting them on the counter.

The bottle was a beautiful frosted glass with tiny designs etched onto the surface. Right under a small silver triangle on the front of the bottle read 'Macallan 1824'.

It was times like these where Chloe could really appreciate Lucifer's expensive tastes.

"Here," He said, pouring her a glass, "This should get you to stop being so grumpy."

She walked over to where he was at the island and leaned against it, taking her glass.

"I'm not grumpy," She said, giving him anther pointed look as she took a sip of the amber liquid.

The whisky was smooth, but it still left a delightful burn through her as she swallowed it.

"Well you certainly aren't perky," Lucifer responded, "Not all of you anyway."

This time Chloe made sure he saw her role her eyes.

"Maze let my child take a bath… made of melted chocolate." Chloe said slowly, still trying to conjure an image of the scene her daughter explained to her a couple of hours ago.

Lucifer gave a slight nod, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Chloe swatted his shoulder, which made him laugh.

He loved that she could make him laugh.

Not a sarcastic laugh, as he did so often, but a genuine laugh because as fierce as she could be… and was, most of the time, he thought… sometimes she was just cute.

"I mean… where would she even get that much chocolate? How did she melt it all and get it in the tub?" Chloe asked out loud, shaking her head in disbelief, she continued, "I'm so not ready to see what the house looks like."

"Well, you don't have to," Lucifer replied with mock seriousness, "We can just stay here forever. Eat the fresh catch of the day… moonlit walks on the beach…"

"Wow, you got this all figured out," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Don't I always? What else would make me such an excellent crime fighting partner?"

"Hm. I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit," She said sarcastically.

"I do try to be humble," Lucifer shot back with his signature grin that was so contagious.

Chloe couldn't help but to laugh. Whether it be from the glass of expensive whiskey she was about to finish or from the fact that Lucifer always had a way of getting to her and being charming about it. She did not know and she did not ponder on it because at this moment, she simply did not care. She missed this – their easy conversations full of playful bickering, loving insults, and laughter.

"Why don't we take this," He said picking up the bottle of whiskey, "and this," he continued, pulling another bottle from under the island they were leaning on, "and we have ourselves a nice day on the beach?"

Lucifer watched as she pondered his proposal, hoping the whiskey had relaxed her enough to say yes.

"Sure," She answered with a small shrug.

Chloe grabbed their glasses from the counter and walked to the door to grab a beach blanket from a woven basket in the corner.

She stood there with her hand on the door handle and looked back at Lucifer, who was watching and admiring her movements.

"Well?" Chloe asked, feigning her best British accent.

"I don't sound like that." He said as if he were offended and walked out the door with her.

After a short walk through the canopy of the island's trees, they arrived to a beautiful beach.

The ocean went from crystal clear to a glittering turquoise to a royal blue in the distance. As Chloe took in her dream-like surroundings, she subconsciously wiggled her feet in the soft sand below her.

"Where's the boat?" She asked, suddenly realizing they were completely alone.

"I sent the Captain back until I call for him to return. Couldn't risk any interruptions, now could I?" He replied easily, but carefully watching Chloe's reaction.

To his surprise, she seemed to not mind. She raised her brows slightly, glancing over the horizon once more before dropping the two glasses into the sand and laying out the blanket she had been carrying.

He watched her lay on the blanket, propped herself up on her elbows. Her loose, gray shirt baring one of her shoulders and her light jean cut offs resting at the perfect length.

Lucifer felt his heart speed up, a feeling he wasn't used to.

Chloe snapped him out of his daydream when she looked up at him and asked, "What?"

He blinked and said, "You're lovely, is all."

She gave him a small, sweet smile and nodded her head to the side, "Come sit down."

Lucifer did as he was told and laid out on the blanket next to her.

They were quite for a moment before he picked up the bottle of Macallan that they had been drinking from. He looked at her straightly before saying, "I believe we have empty glasses."

"I believe you are correct," Chloe replied as she handed him the two glasses that were beside her. After he filled them both, they raised them and gave the other a 'clink' before taking a sip.

The sun was shining perfectly on the beach where they sat. It shown just enough to keep their skin warm, and the whiskey stayed just cool enough to keep them hydrated.

For the longest while, they sat in peaceful quietness and simply absorbed each other's company. As the sun began to set, they bickered over how many colors there were in the sky and what their names were.

When Chloe suggested the pink would be a "Rose" color, but Lucifer insisted that it was actually called "Devil's Blush", earning him a tipsy giggle followed by an eye roll.

They talked about the night they first met at Lux and how they bonded over solving crimes.

Lucifer would continue to call Chloe "Detective", until she reminded him of her request over dinner on the boat a couple nights prior.

Only the moon shown on them now. In the mix of all of their conversations, Chloe's head ended up resting on Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer himself had changed his position, now lying flat on his back witch his arms outstretched to each side, feeling freer than he ever had.

He felt Chloe roll over to face him, now laying almost completely on top of him.

"Luficer," She slurred, "I mean, Luf – Luc – Lucifer." Her verbal stumble pulled laughter from both of them.

When she managed to calm her giggling, she turned serious and continued, "I'm hungry. The devil may not have to eat, but I, mortal Chloe do."

He sat up quickly, grabbing her shoulders to pull her with him.

It took him a minute to focus on her face, the world around him was still moving though he was sitting still. He brushed it off, _he was lying down for longer than he realized._

"I can assure you, love, this devil has quite the appetite."

Chloe pushed off of him to stand up, swaying back and forth once she did.

"Well I hope you're talkin' 'bout food because you," she said pointing a figure at him, "are not getting in here," she finished, pulling at the beltline of her shorts for emphasis.

"But – '' Lucifer started as he stood up, and lost track of what he was going to say. The world around him was moving again, and he didn't think it was because of mere head rush.

"Bloody hell," He managed, swaying as Chloe just was.

He looked down at their blanket, having to squint from the lack of light, to see that their two bottles of whiskey had turned into a quarter of a bottle of whiskey.

 _Not even two full bottles?_ He thought, perplexed.

"I'm drunk," Lucifer stated, as if it were the most baffling thing in the world.

"Well.. Duh.." Chloe responded, motioning to the empty and nearly empty bottles on the ground.

"I-I've never been drunk," He said with an exaggerated tilt of his head, as if that would make everything stop moving.

Chloe took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, "Okay. Okay, that's totally fine. I'm the grown up here. I will handle this," she said walked over to him and wrapping an arm around his torso.

Lucifer instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Their position made him think of the time he pressured Chloe into shooting him in the leg during one of their cases.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, "You shot me. And you know what? I'm older than you," he finished seriously.

"Yeah, but that was forever ago. And you're older by only a little."

"Ha! A little? Try billions of years!"

Chloe stopped helping him for a moment to catch her breath.

 _What in the hell is going on?_

She looked up at him with a knowing expression, "Good point. You got me… old man."

"I'm notta old man!" He said loudly, with a thick slur.

This sent them both into a laughing fit as they continued their walk back to the villa.

When they finally arrived, Chloe left Lucifer's side and went straight for the kitchen. As she opened the door to the pantry, she quickly debated if eating would be the best for her at the moment, considering the amount that she had drank. Her stomach's protest were louder than her semi-rational thoughts; however, and she grabbed a bag of pretzels. She quickly opened the bag and popped a couple in her mouth.

 _Lucifer!_ She thought suddenly, realizing she hadn't heard anything from him in a couple of minutes. She turned around to find him leaning against the island as he was this morning, except this time he was shirtless… and now fiddling with the button of his jeans.

Chloe's eyes instantly widened, "What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"It's hot," He replied finally conquering his jeans and sliding them around his ankles.

Chloe walked to him slowly as to make sure she did not stumble, taking in his perfectly shaped torso as she did.

When he managed to step out of the puddle that was his jeans, he looked up at her. She stopped just before him, dragging her eyes upward to meet his.

"Shouldn't you be used to the heat?" She asked lowly as she brought her hand to his chest and splayed her fingers, feeling the warmth of his skin.

She was transfixed with wonder of how beautiful of a man he was. It was like she was seeing him, _really_ seeing him for the first time. Passing him on the street, he would be seen as an incredibly attractive and charming man; however, upon closer inspection, he radiated this energy and beauty that did not belong to Earth.

She hadn't realized that she was now flushed against him until he spoke.

"Detective" he said, attempting his usual playful, confident tone, "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

Chloe bit her lip, her breathing becoming heavy, finding herself in another inner debate. This time, it was not about food. This time, it was between the tugging sensation in her lower abdomen and her thoughts, though they were growing quieter the longer she was touching him.

For the second time tonight, the little rationale she had left lost to her wants.

She shot up on the ball of her feet to reach his lips, enveloping them between her own. Her right hand stayed on his chest as her left slid upwards to rest on his shoulder. Lucifer brought his own hands two grab her small waist and pull her closer.

It was if they were both zapped by a lightning bolt. The kiss went from smooth and deep to hard and feverish. She bit and sucked on his sweet bottom lip, still able to taste the whiskey that they had shared.

Lucifer broke from her lips and trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her collar.

His touch made her dizzy. Her eyes became too heavy to keep open as she lulled her head to one side to give Lucifer more access to her neck. He continued on past her neck; however, and began nipping at the skin right above her breast, his hands sliding under her shirt as he did.

He stood up impressively quick, considering he was not in the best of states, pulling her shirt off. To his delightful surprise, she was not wearing a bra. Her nipples were perky rose buds that he wanted to massage for hours. Instead, his hands wrapped around her ass and picked her up, setting her on the table. Chloe let out a noise between a giggle and a gasp as he set her on the cool marble counter top.

Lucifer positioned himself between her legs, and she happily wrapped them around his torso. As he began to pepper kisses across her breasts, sobriety flickered in his mind long enough to remind him of what happened on the boat a few days ago.

His kisses slowed.

 _This must be what humans mean by "blame it on the alcohol"_ , he thought.

Alcohol had never had an effect on him, but he supposed it was the same as getting injured. He was vulnerable to anything when Chloe was with him.

 _This was not him…_ , his sobriety flickered again, _…and he ran the risk of scaring her again._

Lucifer straightened up and leaned his forehead against Chloe's, eyes closed as he tried to collect himself.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Chloe…"

She cut him off with another deep kiss that only made collecting himself more difficult. Parting his lips, she looked at him, taking his face in her hands.

"I know what you are. _Who_ you are. I don't care. My soul is probably already damned anyway. I want this, Lucifer. I want _you_."

She was so convincing. He blinked hard before responding, "We're not in our right minds, love. I don't want you to regret anything come morning."

Chloe leaned in and began gently kissing various points of his face.

"I won't regret anything," She responded, "My mind hasn't been changed. I just now have the courage to do what I've been wanting to for so long," continued her breathy response.

She didn't give him time to respond before she kissed him again, and he didn't continue his protests.

This time it was Lucifer that broke their kiss, only to continue tasting the sensitive skin of her breasts and pink nipples. Chloe's hands dug themselves in his hair, not giving him the option of pulling back. She was savoring every movement of his mouth.

In the blink of an eye, she was in the air again, being carried to where she assumed was Lucifer's room.

Lucifer wanted to run and throw her on the bed to ravage her every cell, but due the effects of the alcohol, he had to walk much slower than he cared for.

When they finally made it into his room, he dropped her on the bed.

Chloe lay on her back, looking up at him with big, dilated eyes.

The energy between them was more than palpable.

Lucifer crawled up the bed, between Chloe's legs. He stopped and hovered over her, balancing as best as he could on his knees as his hands moved to undo the small button holding her shorts together.

He fumbled with this one much like he did his own.

"Dammit," He cursed button, "I was unaware how difficult clothing becomes once intoxicated."

Chloe let out a short, husky laugh and Lucifer popped the button apart. He slid his fingers under the hem of her shorts and dragged them down her legs.

Another delightful surprise - she wasn't wearing panties.

"Well, well. Someone was feeling a bit naughty today." Lucifer said, looking at her.

Chloe brought her knee up and playfully knocked him the chest.

Lucifer chuckled and then continued to take in her body. He slowly slid back down the bed, until he was at her feet. He grabbed her left foot and kissed the top of her toe. He cast a quick glance to see that Chloe was propped up on her elbows, watching him.

Leading from her toe, he traced small kisses up her shin to her knee. It was there that he slid his hand behind her leg and up, causing it to raise. He kissed the sensitive area behind her knee and then traced kisses up the back of her thigh to where her perfectly shaped ass met the bed. From there he planted soft kisses on the inside of her thigh, eliciting a whimper from her.

"You're going to have to be patient, love," He told her, smiling his trademark grin.

 _His devilish grin_.

Lucifer wanted to tease her. He wanted to give her a sample of how good he could make her feel, and then repeat the same kiss pattern on her other leg to really drive her crazy.

He hovered his face to the sweet center between her legs. With the very tip of his tongue, he traced an outline of her soft folds.

 _She smelled so good_ , he thought.

Lucifer allowed himself one lick from the bottom of her moist lips to the top where her pink bud was nestled.

That one lick was all it took to unravel any self-control he may have had, which wasn't much thanks to the whiskey.

Chloe had tossed her head back against the mattress when he started moving his tongue against her sensitive center. When she no longer felt him, she lifted her head to watch him struggle with himself. She knew he wanted to take his time, but that he was also excited... _and drunk_.

Lucifer's eyes snapped and locked onto her own.

"Fuck it," He said low, but unwavering. He knew what he wanted, and he planned on getting it. There would be plenty of other times for to slow things down, but for now, they needed each other. The hunger was too real, too raw.

He sprung up to her face, grabbing each side of it and kissing her with all of his might. It was mere seconds before he had taken over the inside of her mouth. As Lucifer's tongue explored, so did his hands. He slid them down to her hips and lightly brushed his thumbs over each of her hipbones, causing Chloe to give him a small buck of her hips. He in turned grabbed his boxer briefs and yanked them down to his ankles, where he successfully kicked until they had fallen on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Not breaking their kiss, he grabbed her right hand and guided it to his now throbbing erection. Chloe gasped as she wrapped her slender fingers around him. She had expected Lucifer to be well-gifted, but he certainly exceeded her expectations.

 _And he was so hard_ , she thought, a moan escaping her lips.

She started to move her hand up and down his length, wanting to explore him, but Lucifer pulled her hand away and pinned it beside her head.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another night," He told her, his British accent rolling off of his tongue thicker that usual.

He pushed his knees against her legs as an indicator for her to widen them further. When she did, he wrapped his hand around his base and guided himself to her entrance.

He wanted to tease her with his tip, barely giving her anything and then giving it all, but her couldn't. He felt how wet she was and heard the low, sexy moan escape from her lips. It was such a glorious sound, one that he had imagined many times, and it was by far the most sexy sound.

Unable to control himself, he hurried himself deep inside of her and was rewarded with another moan that was tangled in the sound of his swear.

It didn't take long for them to fall into a glorious rhythm of pushing and pulling. Her moans and his groans overlapping each other each time he pushed into her deeply.

All to quickly he felt a surge of heat inside of him. _Surely he wasn't about to_ _finish so soon?_ He questioned. _It has never taken him under an hour_.

"Lucifer," Chloe said, breaking his thought process, "Please don't stop. I'm going to come."

As soon as she said it, a low, drawn out moan escaped from her lips. She grabbed both of his biceps tightly as her walls spasmed around him.

It was his undoing.

He was next to deliver a drawn out groan, his deeper and slightly guttural compared to hers.

Lucifer filled her completely, until he was dripping out her. He then collapsed on top of her, unable to hold himself up.

After what felt like several, long minutes, he lifted his head to be able to meet her eyes. Her usual sharp greens were now glazed and lazy with satisfaction.

"Wow," Chloe mumbled, looking at him.

" _That_ was nothing, you just wait, Detective," Lucifer responded with a spark in his eyes.

He could tell her eyes were now growing heavy with exhaustion, and so were his. The thought of the high possibility of him experiencing his first hangover in the morning was only motivating him to shut his eyes.

Rolling off of Chloe and getting comfortable beside her, he grabbed the leftover comforter on the side of the bed and flipped it over them.

As he was about to say 'goodnight', he noticed she was already asleep. Her eyelashes were fluttering ever so slightly, and her mouth parted. He wondered if she could already be dreaming, and if so, _was it of him?_

It did not take Lucifer long to drift off into a welcoming sleep, pleased that his inner devil did not claw his way out.


End file.
